Icy Desire
by BluesyJazz777
Summary: Aido's feelings for Kaname have hightened, but the pureblood only has eyes for Yuki. With this new realization, Aido doesn't know how much more he can take, but what happens when an new vampire enters the scene? Yaoi/Lemon. OC. Possible MPreg.
1. Prelude

Prelude

The moon glittered in the night sky, illuminating the land in an ominous yet alluring aura. Glittering just as wonderfully as the moon, was a lake, which rested on the outskirts of a flourishing forest. Most people didn't come to this lake, for there were rumors that a demon resided near the shallow waters. Well, that wasn't entirely false, but it wasn't entirely true either. White robes danced in the wind, in tune with the rustling trees; many splashes sounded from the lake as the figure in the robes moved gracefully across the waters. The young man was a stunning sight to behold; his long white hair reached to his knees, and had streaks of silver similar to the moon's light. Cerulean eyes glimmered from beneath his bangs, giving sight to his almond shaped pupils that had the cunning of a feline.

If the boy's hair was like the glistening moon above, than his skin was like a bronze sun; it was caramel, but had a copper tint to it as well. The white kimono he wore wasn't even wet, even as he danced atop the lake's surface. In fact, the longer he danced, the more dense the water became. The air became frigid, and soon the once rustling trees were pillars of ice. After only a few seconds, the lake was in the same state as the rest of the surrounding land...frozen. The young man stopped his ballet as he sensed another presence. On the bank of the lake was a man, who had the appearance of a servant.

The man gave the boy a slight bow of respect. "Kangetsu-dono, I've made the preparations. Kaname Kuran, the new head of the vampire race, will be having a party in two days. The Hunter's Association will be present as well."

The young man smiled, showing his white fangs, he had the appearance of a royal, yet with a slightly more...playful attitude. He walked off the lake and onto the bank with the servant man. Not to far off, the structure of a mansion was visible.

"Thank you, Jin," said the boy Kangetsu. "It seems Kuran has been keeping himself busy lately. To think he would do something as rash as killing the Vampire Council...how distasteful of him. And now he plans to make peace with the Association by having that 'peace-keeping' party."

"Yes, my lord," agreed Jin. "However, now that you are the head of the Mikazuki family, not to mention one of the few pure bloods, your equal in status to the young Kuran and his sister."

Kangetsu smiled again. "I will attend this party, but there is also someone else I want to see besides Kaname...someone from my past who will undoubtedly be by Kaname's side when I see him."

Kangetsu licked his lips. I hope to see him soon.

SLAP!

Aido flew against the wall as the beautiful, pale hand smashed him across the face. The impact caused the wall's surface to crack in several different directions, and Aido himself coughed up a bit of blood. Kaname has never hit him that hard before, even when Aido knew he was disobeying orders, but this time Kaname slapped him for a simple reason. Yuki got up from her seat, before hesitantly running to Aido's aid, dropping a few study books on the floor in the process. Kaname, not the slightest bit effected by his sister's action, stared at Aido mercilessly.

"Aido," Kaname spoke coolly. "How many times must I correct you? You're rudeness towards Yuki will not be tolerated."

Aido bowed his head in embarrassment; it wasn't just Yuki and Kaname in the room. Akatsuki and Ruka were also trying to help Yuki with her tutoring. Aido didn't understand; ever since Rido Kuran was killed, he had thought Kaname had started to think of him and the other night students like a family as well. All they wanted to do was protect Kaname from harm, but as the days went by, Aido began to believe the Pureblood didn't really care all that much, now that he had Yuki, his pureblood sister. Then again, Aido began to think of Yuki as a younger sister as well, as did Ruka and Akatsuki; it just so happened that Aido would forget her pureblood status sometimes. Still, even Yuki herself didn't care what Aido called her, she was just that type of person.

"Oni-sama," Yuki yelled. "I already told you that I don't care about minor things like that!" Yuki turned to Aido. "Are you okay, Aido-senpai?"

"Yuki," Kaname spoke softly. "You must hold your position as a pureblood more importantly. As a member of the Kuran, it would be unsightly if a noble treated as such."

"But..." Yuki was about to protest, but Aido put a hand on her shoulder.

"My apologies, Kaname-sama," Aido apologized. "I will do my best to remember next time."

Kaname walked out of the room without another word, followed by a complaining Yuki. Ruka ran after them, giving Aido a slight glare before running out of the room. Akatsuki stayed behind with his cousin, because he knew what would happen next.

Tears started to fall from Aido's eyes, staining the carpet beneath him. Kain bent down in one knee, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. He knew of Aido's feelings for Kaname for a long time now, and was always there to comfort him during times like these.

"Akatsuki," Aido said, more tears falling. "I can't stand the fact that he doesn't seem to care that I would die for him, if given the chance! I know I can't confess my love to him, seeing that he of higher status, but...I can't live like this anymore!"

Kain sighed softly. "I know, Hanabusa, but what are you going to do?"

Aido wiped his face of the tears. "I'll just have to keep staying by his side, even if it means suffering like this."

Even though Aido spoke those words, he knew he didn't mean them. Sooner or later, he knew he might have to leave Kaname's side, especially if he continued to have these feelings. He didn't want to embarrass Kaname by confessing his love, after all, they were both males, and he didn't want the other Vampires to have second opinions about the Kuran prince.

I don't know what to do...

Please Review! Chapter two will be coming soon!^_^


	2. Blizzard of the Past

As you already know, I don't own the Vampire Knight character, but I do own Kangetsu Mikazuki.

Don't forget to review if you like the story, it will motivate me.^_^

Anyway, here's chapter on.

Blizzard of the Past

"Aido-senpai! Let's go to this store next and get the bread!"

Yuuki ran cheerfully into the bakery, leaving Aido a few yards behind. It didn't surprise him that Yuuki was so happy just to be outside, afterall, she hadn't been able to exit the mansion after the incident with Rido and the Council. With all of Ruka's lessons on lady-like behavior, Aido's tutoring, Kaname's smothering, and the fact that she, as the pureblood princess, might be a target for other vampires, this was Yuuki's first time outside in three months.

_Kaname's smothering..._

Aido wanted to spit at the thought. He had been by Kaname's side since they were younger, yet he chose Yuuki over him. Then again, Yuuki was born to be with Kaname, so what was he to do? When it came to Yuuki, Aido had know bad feelings towards her; it was probably because she was one of the most innocent vampires he had ever seen before...well, besides Takuma Ichijo. Aido blinked; he hadn't realized that he had been standing in the same spot for three minutes while Yuuki was still in the bakery. Kaname had told him to protect Yuuki, and he wanted to make sure he returned the princess without a single scratch on her body.

A cold wind swept throught the streets, so could that even Aido himself shivered. Being someone who conjured ice, it wasn't easy to cause him to do such an action. The wind dissapeared just as quickly as it came, but something was left behind. A dark sensation crossed Aido'se senses. His body stiffened, and his eyes were now much more alert; it felt as though his blood was about to be sucked from his very body. This was very recognizable; he hadn't felt like this since the time Shizuka Hio or Rido Kuran had been at Cross Academy...

"The pureblood princess is a lot more cuter than I thought..." a voice mused.

Aido twisted around, for the voice came directly from behind. Blue eyes met with blue, and the young noble nearly passed out at the sight. A young man dressed in white t-shirt and jeans stood before him. The stranger's hair was white, with beautiful streaks of silver that made his long locks look like silk. His hair clearly reached his knees, but it was styled in a tight braid, and the braid was neatly thrown over his left shoulder. Eyes as deep and blue as the sea stared into Aido, but there was something unique about them. The pupils were like a cat's, almond-shaped and curved. The sliver-white hair went perfectly with his copper-caramel skin, which looked good enough to lick. There was one more thing Aido realized...

This person was a pureblood...

"W-Who are you ...?"

"But she's not as cute as you, Hanabusa-chan!" The pureblood walked closer, but even though Aido wanted to be respectful, he couldn't help but take a few steps back. Sure, he was a little afraid of the pureblood, but that wasn't the reason why he backed away; it felt as if he knew this person somehow, but that couldn't be possible. Including Kaname, Aido knew of very few purebloods.

"There's no reason to back away," the person said. "Then again, I guess you don't remember me." The pureblood gave Aido a slight bow. "I'm Kangetsu Mikazuki, a Pureblood, and head of the Mikazuki family."

Aido's heart skipped a beat. The Aido family originated from the Mikazuki family, and it was said the the Mikazuki clan was tied to many other Pureblood clans, even the Kurans. Yet, Aido couldn't understand why such a...great (and beautiful) person would be seen in a town like this. Yes, Aido couldn't help but admit this person...Kangetsu Mikazuki, was indeed beautiful in every way, maybe even better than Kaname.

_What am I thinking? _Aido thought. _There's no way anyone could surpass Kaname-sama's beauty!_

Aido bowed. "Kangetsu-sama, to what do I owe this pleasure."

A small laugh erupted from Kangetsu's lips, and even though Aido didn't show it, he scowled. Not that he could do anything about it, but it seemed like Kangestu was mocking him.

"Hanabusa," Kangestu said. "Please, just call me Kangetsu, we are soon-to-be lovers, afterall."

"WHAT!?" Aido couldn't help but jump in shock. He had never remembered such and outrageous thing.

"I see," Kangetsu said, scratching his head. "You really don't remember me at all...such a shame."

"Kangetsu-sama," Aido tried to remain calm. "You must have me confused with someone else."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Kangetsu laughed. Aido shook his head quickly, apologizing. "Hanabusa, I've loved you since we were children, and I've never put my hands on another being just so I could enjoy your touch, and yours only. On the night when it snowed during summer, you promised we could be lovers when I became an adult, and according to human years, I turned eighteen a week ago."

Aido didn't know what to say...what could he say!? A Pureblood not only just confessed his love to him, but even said that he made a promise that the two could be together. It was bad enough that Aido couldn't remember the first thing about Kangetsu, but now he had to find a way to reject the pureblood with dying in the process. Then again, even though Aido could've sworn he had never seen Kangetsu before, that didn't mean he wasn't attracted to him. Aido could make out Kangetsu's lean, athletic figure just by staring at him, and he had a face that anyone would've killed for. Before Aido could continue his train of thought, Kangetsu grabbed his hand.

"Kangetsu-sama..." Aido couldn't finish; it was like as soon as Kangetsu touched him, his entire body melted. Kangetsu slowly lifted Aido's hand, placing it in front of his curved lips. A pink tongue gently flicked each one of Aido's fingers before softly licking them over. A small moan escaped the blonde's lips, and Kangetsu smirked before placing Aido's entire index finger in his mouth. Hanabusa's breathing started to become slightly heavy as Kangetsu tongue swirled around the finger, playing with it. If a small action like this brought such an amount of pleasure to him, Aido couldn't imagine what it would be like...

_No, I can't betray my love for Kaname-sama...!_

Kangetsu removed the finger from his mouth and stared into Aido's blue orbs; he stepped closer to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck. On reflex, Aido grabbed Kangetsu's waist, unconsciously pulling him closer. Soft lips met with Aido's, giving the noble a teasing, electric sensation. Kangetsu licked Aido's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Aido allowed. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, exploring the heated walls of eachother's mouths. Surprised with himself, Aido won, and he slowing began to suck on the pureblood's tonugue, furthering the kiss.

Kangetsu pulled back. "Your mouth is as sweet as I imagined it to be, but I want more."

Aido could feel his pants being unbuckled, but before he could protest, Kangetsu shoved him into an alley. Their lips mashed together again in another heated kiss. The more they continued, the less Aido thought of Kaname. The noble jumped slightly as Kangetsu's hand slid into his boxers. A deep red flushed across Aido's cheeks once the caramel hand started to stroke his throbbing manhood. After a few more soft strokes, Kanhetsu started to jerk Aido off faster.

"You're cock is so fat," Kangetsu licked the side of Aido's neck. "I can't wait to milk it with my mouth."

"Ahh!..." Kangetsu kissed Aido again to silnce the scream. The pureblood removed his other hand from Aido's shoulder and placed it in the noble's pants, along with the other one. As one hand stroked, the other one massaged Aido's balls. Hanabusa didn't know how much more he could take; the hands moved in a rythm, working together perfectly. Aido latched onto Kangetsu shoulders, preparing himself for what was to come in the next few seconds.

"Ahhhh...!" Aido exploded into Kangetsu's hands, spilling his seed in the pureblood's palms. Kangetsu removed his hands out of the noble's pants and started to lick off every last bit of cum from his forearms and fingers. Just watching Kangetsu do something so erotic started to get Aido hard again, but he tried to control himself. Once Kangetsu finished cleaning himself, he pulled Aido into another kiss.

Aido backed away. "Please, stop! I can't do this! I barely even know you Kangetsu-sama."

Aido wanted to slap himself for saying that. Sure, that was the right thing to say, but he didn't know why the words didn't come out before Kangetsu started groping him. The Pureblood rose an eyebrow and folded his arms, and Aido really couldn't blame him.

"Hanabusa," Kangetsu said. "Why do you have such strong admiration for Kuran, even though he only cares about his sister, the pureblood princess?"

Aido looked shocked, he had forgotten that special purebloods had the power to read the minds and feelings of others. Now he couldn't lie to the pureblood.

"I...I don't know," Aido said, looking at the ground. "But I must protect him, even if he doesn't care for me like he does for Yuki."

"Why? Is he forcing you?"

"No," Aido replied. "I choose to serve him."

"It's settled then!" Kangetsu shouted, pointing to the sky. Aido looked slightly confused. Settled what?

"Excuse me?" Aido asked.

"I'll just have to do my best to make you remember me and fall in love with me," Kangetsu eye's glimmered, and he jumped into Aido's arms. "Then you won't have any excuse to not make love to me. "

"Eh!?" Aido shrieked, what was this pureblood saying!?

"Good!" Kangetsu said, giving Aido a final kiss before walking deeper into the alley. "I'll be attending the Ball that Kaname and the Hunter's Association are having. I'll see you there, Hanabusa. Oh, and don't tell anyone we met here."

With that, Kangetsu dissapeared into the shadows, leaving a very confused Hanabusa behind.

Chapter 2 will be coming soon!

Please Review.


	3. Kangetsu, god of Ice and Snow

Kangetsu Mikazuki, god of Ice and Snow

Aido and Kain sat in the living quarters of the Kuran mansion, tea cups in their hands. Kangetsu had told him not to tell anyone of their meeting, but Aido always told Kain everything, no matter how good or bad the situation was. After hearing about the situation, Kain set his tea down and slouched in his seat a little, thinking of what to say. Kain wasn't the type to really show emotions, but shock was clearly written all over his face. Besides the case with Shizuka Hio, he never really heard of to many Purebloods falling in love with lower class vampires. Not to say that Aido was lower class, but he certainly wasn't a pureblood.

"So let me get this straight," Kain cleared his throat and sat up. "Kangetsu Mikazuki, one of society's top Purebloods, is in love with you, and even though you don't remember him, he says he's from your past."

"Yeah," Aido replied. "I don't know how to go about this, Akatsuki. I mean, I still have feelings for Kaname-sama."

"Hmm...," Kain tried to think. "Actually, I think I remember him..."

Aido was out of his seat before the red head could even finish. If Akatsuki knew even the slightest bit of info about the pureblood, then it would be very helpful.

"Tell me everything, Akatsuki!" Aido demanded, taking a step closer.

"Geez, settle down, Hanabusa, before someone hears you," Kain said. "Anyway, as you already know, the Aido clan originated from the Mikazuki Purebloods. It's said that the Mikazukis were purebloods who were considered to be 'Winter gods', who had total control over snow and ice, to the point where they could control the weather with their emotions. Since the Aido clan came from the Mikazuki's, most of the nobles have ice abilities, including yourself. I heard rumors that long ago, the Mikazukis unleashed a hellish winter across the lands, and because they caused so many human deaths, the Hunter's Association used all their power just eradicate most of the family. Today, there are only a handful of Mikazuki Purebloods, including Kangetsu Mikazuki."

Aido listened carefully, and even thought the information was interesting, he didn't understand what it had to do with him. The Mikazukis weren't a complete mystery to Aido, afterall, he had heard a few rumors himself about the clan. One being that they hated humans more than anything, and saw them as nothing but food. Also, the Mikazukis were known to have a rocky relationship with the Kuran clan. Kaname was now considered to be a 'pureblood king', so to speak, and if Yuuki was the Pureblood princess, then Aido believed Kangetsu was definitely the Pureblood prince, if anything. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what would happen if Kaname and Kangetsu met at the Ball, and if things would go well between the two.

Aido sat up. "That's all good, Akatsuki, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Hanabusa," Kain said. "Remember when we were younger, and you had trouble controlling your powers?"

"Yeah," Aido tried not to remember, those were some embarrassing days.

"Your father sent you the Mikazuki Manor to master your ice powers," Akatsuki explained. "I remember your tutor went by the name, 'Kangetsu'.

Aido froze; it had all started to came back to him, but only a little...

_**Years ago, during Aido's Childhood**_

_A young Hanabusa Aido stood beside his father, pouting as they stood inside the Mikazuki Manor. The Manor was very beautiful, yet very historic looking, with an ancient ambience. Many portraits of well known vampires hung throughout the walls, and the window drapes, carpets and furniture was decorated in a blue and white fashion. White, icy roses lay scattered throughout the mansion in a neatly fashion, and in the middle of the foyer was an ice sculpture of a man of high stature who appeared in his late twenties. Greeting Hanabusa and his father was another man, who looked the same age as Aido's father. The man had short silver hair that swept back, and his copper skin had no imperfections whatsoever. The man deep blue eyes kindly stared at the young Aido and his father._

_"Thank you for offering to instruct my son, Kuranai-sama," said Lord Aido, giving the man before them a slight bow. Aido did the same, but didn't look pleased._

_The man called Kuranai smiled and bowed. "Please, just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean you must be so formal, Lord Aido...we are cousins, after all."_

_Lord Aido smirked. "That's a wonderful sculpture they made of you. By the way, how is your son doing?"_

_"Kangetsu is doing well," Kuranai replied. "In fact, since he and Hanabusa are the same age, I was hoping that he could teach your son how to master his ice abilities. Kangestu just recently mastered his powers as a Mikazuki, and I believe it would be an excellent oppertunity for the two to get to know eachother."_

_"That's a wonderful idea," Lord Aido replied. "You'll be receiving lessons from Kuranai-sama's son, who is also a pureblood. Isn't that spectacular, Hanabusa?"_

_Aido simply grumbled and nodded; it was bad enough he was here in the first place, but now he was going get tutored by someone practically the same age as himself. Well, the best thing to do would just be to bear with it, and pretend to show respect. To be honest, Aido disliked the purebloods, and how they thought they had complete control over the vampire race._

_Kurania Mikazuki led them throughout the mansion, giving them a small tour as they made their way to where Aido's soon-to-be tutor was. Aido himself wasn't the least bit interested in meeting this person, all he wanted to do was get his lessons and leave. The three of them made their way outside to the garden. The sky was especially cloudy, and the grass crunched under their footsteps, as if they were stepping on ice. No animals could be seen on the landscape, and the young Hanabusa soon understood why. As the wind blew, the temperature had to have dropped several degrees; a flash of white caught Aido's eye._

_A boy glided across the air, his long silver hair flying behind him; his kimono, as white as the snow around him, covered most of his copper skin. The boy's deep, cerulean eyes gleamed, and that was when Aido noticed the shining katana in his hand. The boy landed, his bare feet softly touching the snow. Even when he stood, his hair nearly touched the ground. He spun gracefully, swinging the sword with circular movements. Lord Aido smiled at the boy's amazing swordsmanship, as did Kurania. Even Aido himself stood amazed; it was like watching a feather dance in the wind. With a small amount of force, the boy launched himself into the air._

_"Daiyamondo no Kousetsu! (Diamond Snowfall)" yelled the boy. The katana cut the very air, causing it to shift. The winds picked up, forming a small, snowy vortex that ran throughtout the entire garden. The most amazing thing was that the vortex, though very powerful, didn't destroy any living thing in the garden, it merely lightly covered the plants and trees in a beautiful frost. The landscape glittered like a sea of diamonds once the vortex dispersed. Lord Aido and Kuranai applauded the boy as he walked over to them, re-sheathing his katana._

_"Lord Aido, young Hanabusa," Kuranai said. "This is Kangetsu Mikazuki, my son, and heir to the Mikazuki clan. Kangetsu, say hello to your new student, Hanabusa, of the Aido clan."_

_Kangetsu walked over to Aido, staring into the blonde's turquoise eyes. Hanabusa couldn't help but blush slightly as the young pureblood gave a slight bow. This person, Kangetsu, was the most beautiful creäture the young Hanabusa had ever seen; his heartbeat started to speed up just by standing in his presence._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanabusa-kun," Kangetsu said. "I hope I will be a good tutor for you."_

_Aido noticed that as Kangetsu spoke those words, he avoided looking into the blonde's eyes, looking at the ground instead. Kangetsu's caramel cheeks had a flush of crimson as Aido returned the bow._

_Three months had passed since Aido began his lessons under the young Kangetsu's wing. Aido was getting better and better with his powers each day, and the two were becoming good friends. Kangetsu had definitely reached a master level with his powers, and after realizing this fully, he wanted to learn as much as he could from the pureblood. Aido, even though he didn't want to admit it, sort of had a crush on Kangetsu, but didn't know how to go about reacting to it. Kangetsu was very soft-spoken, and he never really looked Aido in the eye to often, but Kangetsu was also very nice. He always gave Aido his dessert, he never tried to control anyone, he always took Aido to all his secret playgrounds, and he even shared all his candy and toys with the blonde. Sure, Aido, being a genius, was more interested in puzzles, but he played with toys sometimes. Honestly, Aido wouldn't have minded if he had to stay in the manor forever, as long as Kangetsu was with him._

_One night, there was a summer festival that the vampires were having on the Mikazuki estate; it was also the night that Aido would be leaving to return home. The festival was great, but during sometime, Kangetsu disappeared. When Aido finally found the young pureblood, he was on the roof of the manor. The view was amazing, and you could see the entire estate, but Aido had a feeling Kangetsu didn't come up here just to see the fireworks. As the noble walked closer, he could see tears falling from the pureblood's eyes. Hearing footsteps, Kangetsu quickly wiped his tears away and looked at Aido._

_Kangetsu looked so majestic. The blue, summer kimono he wore was made from the finest cotton, and white snowflake designs were embroided into the fabric. A black sash snaked around his slender waste, and though his long haur was pulled back into a pony tail, a multitude of silver locks still covered his face. Decorative needles and combs that had been placed in his hair shimmered in the moonlight. In a way, he sort of looked like the male counterpart of a geisha._

_"Oh! Hanabusa-kun! I didn't sense your presence." Kangetsu said, sniffing slightly._

_Aido sat down next to him. "Are you okay, Kangetsu-sama? May I ask why you were crying?"_

_"Please," Kangetsu said. "I told you a thousand time to just call me Kangetsu, we are friends, aren't we?"_

_Aido apologized; he had forgotten the request. There had been times when he would just refer to the pureblood as 'Kangetsu-kun', but other times he would forget. He slowly inched himself closer to Kangetsu, blushing deeply in the process. When he finally had the courage, he wrapped an arm around the pureblood's shoulder and pulled him closer. Kangetsu blushed a deep crimson, but didn't deny the gesture; he buried his face into Aido's shirt, taking in his scent._

_"I know you're sad that I'm leaving tonight," Aido said softly. "...and if it were up to me, I'd stay here, because...to tell you the truth, Kangetsu...I really like you." Aido blushed deeper and turned his head to the side. "I've liked you since the first time I laid eyes on you."_

_Kangetsu looked up into Aido's eyes. "Hanabusa-kun...I feel the same way. The reason why I wasn't able to look you in the eye up until now, was because I was a little embarrassed about my feelings, and didn't think you would accept them, but now that I know you feel the same way..."_

_Kangetsu felt a warm sensation press against his lips. Aido held him close, kissing him softly, while running his hands through Kangetsu silky hair. It was an innocent kiss, yet very passionate one which Kangetsu returned. A light snow started to fall from the sky, covering the ground in icy powder. Both Aido and Kangetsu turned and stared into the distance, admiring the snow._

_"I've never seen it snow during the summer," Kangetsu said. "It's beautiful."_

_Aido nodded in agreement. "Hey, Kangetsu-sama, let's get married when he get older, okay?"_

_Kangetsu was a bit shocked. "Really? I mean...I want to be with you, Hanabusa, but do you really want to stay with me forever?"_

_"Yes," Aido said. "Forever and ever."_

_"You promise?" Kangetsu asked, hugging him._

_"I swear it," Aido replied, kissing Kangetsu again. _

_**Back to the Present**_

Aido sat in his seat, completely frozen. How could he forget such an event? He was surprised Kangetsu didn't kill him for not remembering. Yet, he didn't know how to react. He was now devoted to Kaname, but Kangetsu...Kangetsu was supposed his...lover. Aido explained his forgotten memories to Kain, hoping his cousin could give some insight. Now that he actually remembered, Aido felt a bit more connected to Kangetsu, but for some reason, he didn't know if he really loved him or not. It had been many years since that promise. Still, Aido couldn't deny one thing: He now felt equally devoted to both Kaname and Kangetsu.

_Great, now what am I going to do?_


	4. The Ball Begins, Truth Comes to Light

The Ball begins- Kangetsu and Kaname Meet

The Kuran mansion was a bit crowed this particular night, but not to the point where it was uncomfortable. Many noble vampires were present, as well as hunters, but things were moving peacefully, a lot better than most would have expected. Yuuki, practicing Ruka's lessons, mingled with the guests, and even shared a few words with Zero, but that's all it was. Kaname spent most of his time talking to Kaien Cross, the current president of the Association, and the other top hunters. So far everything was going well, but Aido wasn't enjoying himself all too well. Instead of mingling with the party guests, he was pacing in his room with a wine glass containing blood tablets and water in his hands. As he took another step, he gulped down the glass of blood in one shot and rested it on the table. Kain walked in, forgetting to knock, or just deciding not to knock at all. He eyed Aido down, noticing the many, empty containers of blood tablets on the floor. Also, next to the wine glass was a glass bottle of vodka.

"Hanabusa," Kain sighed, scratching his head. "Are you trying to get yourself drunk?"

"Mind your own beeswax, Akatuski!" Aido said, filling up another glass. "I'm just thirsty."

"You're a vampire," Kain said. " It will take a lot more than human liquor to get you drunk. Do you really think this will get you off the hook? Does Kaname-sama even know that Kangetsu Mikazuki is coming?"

Gasps from the guests could be heard as the main doors opened. Suddenly the room temperature dropped a few degrees, and Aido could see his own breath. Kain crossed his arms and looked at the door. Aido quickly made his way downstairs, trying to see what all the commotion was about, but deep down, he knew what it was. Sure enough, there was Kangetsu, walking into the mansion with several servants around him. The other guests slowly backed away to make room for the pureblood. Kangetsu was wearing a black and midnight blue juban, with an elegant, black kimono that had an embroidered dragon that overlapped his shoulders and wrapped nicely around his body. His long hair was in the same style as it was years ago during the snowfall in summer, the needles and combs placed in it were still vibrants. With every step he took, the ground beneath him hardened and cracked, and with no hesitation or effort, he found Kaname and smiled at the fellow pureblood. Kaname, although a bit surprised, returned the smile, and walked up to Kangetsu.

"Kangetsu," Kaname smirked. "It's been years since we last met, and I see those years have treated you very well."

"As well as anyone vampire, Kaname," Kangetsu replied. "I see that you've also had your own agenda over the decades. Tell me, was killing the Council a part of that agenda?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes, but only slightly. Anyone could tell that the tension was slowly starting to build, even Zero had his gun ready, if something were to happen. From the balcony, Aido watched the two carefully, resisting the urge to jump between the them. Yet, something was very different about the way Kangetsu talked and moved; he sounded a bit more colder and vicious. Kaname, however, only smiled at Kangetsu's scrutiny. As everyone knew, it took a lot to intimidate Kaname Kuran, hell, some didn't even know if it was possible for him to even be intimidated.

"Well, I only did what was necessary," Kaname said. "After all, the Council only wanted to use the power of purebloods and other vampires for themselves."

"You're entitled to your opinion, Kuran," Kangetsu hissed. "However, my brother was a noble vampire, who never would've done such things!"

"Ahh...yes," Kaname mused. "I forgot you older, half-brother Hige Kazuna, was a member of the Council. I hope you can overlook it and move on. Kangetsu-san, while you are here, I suggest you enjoy yourself."

Kangetsu frowned as Kaname walked away, back into the crowd. Zero put his gun back in its holster, and Ruka, who was also watching the scene, eased her nerves. Yuuki wasn't so lucky; once her eyes made contact with Kangetsu's he had already started to make his way to the pureblood princess. Yuuki turned to look at the icy pureblood.

"Good evening, Yuuki-san," Kangetsu almost purred. "It's an honor to finally meet the pureblood princess in person."

Yuuki hesitated, but performed a courtsey as Kangetsu gave her a slight bow. She couldn't explain it, but Kangetsu's aura seemed threatening to her, almost hostile.

"It's nice to meet you, Kangetsu-san," Yuuki replied. "I hope you are enjoying your night."

"Tell me, Yuuki," Kangetsu asked. "When Kaname killed the Council, he did it for you, correct?"

"I...I don't really understand," Yuuki said, taking a step back.

"Such a sweet girl," Kangetsu said, gently placing his hand on the side of Yuuki's face, stopping her. "You look good enough to eat. Want to swap some blood? Then again, I might just be tempted to drink you dry."

Before Kangetsu could even get another word in, Kaname was already beside Yuuki. Kangetsu's hand was slapped away from Yuuki's face, and Kaname started to advance on him. Kangetsu wasn't the slightest bit afraid of the fellow pureblood, even as Kaname's eyes became a crimson read.

"_I'll kill you,"_ Kaname said, causing the windows around him to crack.

"_If you think you can, Kuran," _ replied Kangetsu, pulling his katana from underneath his kimono, decreasing the temperature tenfold.

Just before the two could clash, Aido landed between them, throwing his arms out and bringing them to a sudden stop. Kangetsu, once seeing Aido, was able to calm down, but Kaname still had bloodlust in his eyes. The nobles and hunters continued to watch, puzzled about why Aido would even dare to get between an argument between two purebloods.

"Kaname-sama," Aido pleaded. "Please, don't attack _Kangetsu-kun!_"

Kaname's eyes returned to their normal state upon hearing Aido's request. The guests began to whisper; some asked how Aido, a noble, would have the nerve to refer to Kangetsu in such a way, even Kaname was interested about why he used _kun_ at the end of Kangetsu's name. Aido lowered his arms, before stepping back, facing the two of them. The guests, as well as everyone else, formed a large circle around Aido, Kaname, and Kangetsu.

Kangetsu looked at Aido. "Hanabusa...you called me...Kangetsu-kun. Does that mean you remember me?"

"Yes," Aido nodded. "Kaname-sama, Kangetsu Mikazuki is my childhood lover, and you are also my very good friend. I can't allow you two to hurt each other."

Kangetsu didn't waste anytime; he ran into Aido's arms and pulled him into a kiss. Aido was caught off guard, but returned the kiss on instinct. Everyone in the ballroom was dead quiet, even Lord Aido had dropped his wine glass at the sight of his son kissing the pureblood. Kangetsu traced his tongue along Aido's lips, gaining entrance; it was a very passionate kiss, enough to almost make Aido melt. Their tongues fought for dominance, and their arms wrapped around one another. Aido couldn't explain why, but it felt as though his inside were freezing.

Aido pulled back, crimson shade across his face and frost around his lips. "Kangetsu, we can't do this _here._"

Kaname eyes were a bit wide, it almost made Aido and the others laugh, but they didn't dare. Kain walked up to Kaname, along with Ruka and Yuuki. Shiki and Rima were observing on the side with Takuma, who was also at a loss for words.

"What exactly is your relationship?" asked Lord Aido.

Kangetsu, still wrapped around Aido, looked at the crowd. "I belong to Hanabusa...I became his a very long time ago. He's my everything, and I would do anything just to see him happy, because I love him more than my life."

The crowd gasped, even Aido himself looked a bit surprised at Kangetsu's statement. He just couldn't believe that even after all these years, Kangetsu continued to live with that same burning desire just to see him again, and to think that Aido himself actually forgot about Kangetsu after the years; it made him feel really low and pathetic.

"I'm so sorry, Kangetsu," Aido said. "I'm sorry I actually forgot about our promise. After finally remembering our past...I've come to realize that I want to make this work. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kangetsu brought his lips up to Aido ear and whispered. "I'll forgive, but only if you take me upstairs to your room." Kangetsu blushed. "I've been waiting for years, Hanabusa. I want to touch you, and I need you to make love to me, so I can scream your name."

Aido almost fainted from hearing those words, but instead blushed even more deeply than Kangetsu. Giving a few empty goodbyes, Aido took Kangetsu upstairs, saying that he would explain the situation to Kaname tomorrow, because it was going to be a crazy night...that much Aido was sure of.

The next Chapter will be coming VERY soon! Please review.


	5. A Night of Passion, an Exploding Love

A Night of Passion, an Exploding Love

Aido held Kangetsu's hand, leading him up to the bedroom. Kangetsu had said that he had never allowed any one to touch his body, because he wanted to save himself for Aido. Aido himself was also a virgin, but he wasn't completely ignorant to sex. Okay, he had to admit that he was a little nervous, but Kangetsu seemed knowledgable about the pleasures of the body. The stair case seemed a lot longer than usual for some reason, and Aido could feel the eyes of the guests staring at his back. Kangetsu gave Aido's hand a small squeeze.

"Hanabusa," Kangetsu said. "Don't be so tense. As long as we go slow, everything will be okay."

Aido's eyes bulged in shock. "I'm not nervous or anything! I've watched and read a lot of love tales!"

Kangetsu snickered. "So in other words...you've watched a lot of porn."

"Have not!" Aido denied. "I just...listen, I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"I can't wait," Kangetsu smiled. "I want to do so much to you."

Aido almost missed it, but as they passed a nearby plant, it slowly froze and began to crumble. That was odd. Aido knew for sure that he wasn't the cause of it. Kangetsu didn't seem to notice it, so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. Aido shook the thought away, choosing to focus on the task at hand.

"I've desired your touch for so long," Kangetsu glanced at Aido. "You're all I've ever thought about."

Aido blushed; it seemed he's been doing that a lot lately ever since he's been around Kangetsu. The two of them finally made to Aido's room, and the blonde opened the door. The room was very spacious, with king-sized bed, a bathroom, an outside balcony, and an office desk, as well as other furniture. Aido sat on the bed and watched as Kangetsu removed is socks and sandals; just watching Kangetsu removed even the smallest amount of clothing increased Aido's heartbeat. The kimono was the next thing to hit the ground, and as he kicked it away with his barefeet, he also removed the juban. Aido's eyes wandered over Kangetsu's now exposed chest and stomach. The pureblood was slim, with lean muscles, a slender tight stomach, and a nicely sculpted chest that probably came from his sword training. His caramel skin looked so milky and smooth under the dimmed lights.

The hair ornament that kept his pony tail in place were removed, allowing his long silver locks to flow freely. Kangetsu noticed the large bulge in Aido's pants and smiled, showing his pearly fangs.

"Don't you want to touch yourself, Hanabusa?" Kangetsu asked huskily, moving closer to the blonde. "You're pretty hard down _here_."

Resting one hand on Aido's shoulder, Kangetsu used his other to rub the fabric above Aido's groin. Aido moaned, leaning back; even through the fabric of his pants, Kangetsu's touch was so strong, yet delicate. Before Aido had realized it, he was lying down on the bed, and Kangetsu was above him, sucking his neck and massaging his groin at the same time. Aido's pants got tighter, and his breathing got heavier; he could feel the pureblood's wet tongue gliding up and down the side of his neck.

Aido started to take off his shirt, but was having trouble with the tie. Kangetsu, running out of patience, fisted the shirt and ripped it off along with the tie, tossing it against the wall. Kangetsu's mouth watered at the sight of Aido's naked torso. The blonde had a nice layer of lean muscle, but still kept a slender figure. Aido's scuplted stomach and chest were perfect. Kangetsu ran his hands down Aido's body, feeling the sun-kissed skin. The pureblood bent down to Aido's waist line, undoing the belt and pulling down the white pants, exposing the blonds blue boxers. He slid them down his knees and to his ankles, removing his shoes and socks.

Aido caught himself staring at Kangetsu's naked body, which was more like an expensive work of art. Aido also noticed Kangetsu's rock hard member; it was about 7 seven inches and dripping pre-cum. Aido licked his lips; he felt like he was dreaming. The way Kangetsu moved his hips, and how his long hair tickled Aido's naked hips as; it felt too good to be true.

Kangetsu removed Aido's boxers, watching as his cock spring free from the clothing. Kangetsu gave a slight gasp. Aido was much larger than he had thought, at least nine inches.

"Wow, Hanabusa," Kangetsu said, smiling. "I'm gonna have fun with this. I had no idea you were so huge."

Aido blushed. "I uh...it runs in the family, I guess."

"I want to suck on it."

Aido jerked his head up. "What!? Do you really want to? Isn't that indecent!?"

"I want to make you feel good," Kangetsu said. "That's not indecent, is it?"

Aido wasn't given enough time to respond; Kangetsu gripped the blonde's throbbing manhood, stroking it softly, rubbing the underside of the head with his thumb. Pre-cum slowly started to drip, running down the shaft of Aido's penis, coating Kangetsu's hand with the juice. Kangetsu licked his lips before leaning his head in and covering the head of Aido's cock with his mouth.

Aido arched his back. "Ahhh..."

That was when Aido noticed it. As he breathed, puffs of frost escaped his mouth. The ceiling and walls began to glitter as they slowly became encased with ice. For some reason, it was getting colder, but his mind was too distracted by Kangetsu's oral perfomance to understand why.

Kangetsu swirled his tongue around the head before licking the small slit; he kissed and sucked on the tip before finally taking in all of Aido in his mouth. The blonde moaned, curling his toes as Kangetsu bobbed his head up and down the long shaft of his dick. Kangetsu grabbed Aido's hips and began to move his head a little faster, sucking harder. Aido breathing became erratic; he clutched the covers of the bed, wrapping one of his legs around Kangetsu's back and neck. The pureblood pulled his head back, leaving a trail of saliva before moving lower, licking Aido's balls while jerking the blonde off.

Kangetsu took his free hand and started to finger himself; he moved one finger in and out, before adding a second, scissoring himself. Aido watched, pleasure in his eyes.; he moaned again, feeling Kangetsu's mouth suck on his testicles as the pureblood's other hand continued to jerk him off.

"Ahh...Hanabusa..." Kangetsu moaned. "I've always imagined doing this to you while touching myself...every night...fingering myself like this."

"Ohh...yesss..." Aido wanted to cry from the intensity of the pleasure, and hearing Kangetsu speak only made it better.

Kangetsu moved his head back to Aido's cock, resuming to suck on it, but this time he was able to deep throat the blonde. Aido's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head. While Kangetsu deep-throated him, the pureblood started to hum, causing Aido's cock to vibrate.

"Kangetsu...I going to cum..." Aido could barely get the words out.

Kangetsu pulled back for a second. "Cum in my mouth, or on my face, which ever you want..." Kangetsu went back to his deep throating. Aido couldn't reply, how could he? Kangetsu's continued to finger himself, this time with three digits instead of two, and the moans he made only made Aido's cock feel better as he kept sucking. Stars appeared in Aido's vision, and his cock stiffened.

"Ahhhhh...God, yes!" Aido exploded into Kangetsu's mouth, filling the silver-haired boy's mouth with his cum. The amount that came caught Kangetsu off guard, and some of it escaped from the corners of his mouth. Before Aido's orgasm could finish, Kangetsu pulled his head back, allowing the last remains to spray his face. Aido's arched back hit the bed, but he kept his eyes on his new lover. Kangetsu swallowed every drop of cum, but some was still on his face, neck and chest. Seeing the beautiful pureblood in such a state excited Aido to the point where he was starting to become hard again. Kangetsu wiped the cum off his face and licked it off his hand; he did the same with his neck and chest. Aido followed every movement, before finally realizing what Kangetsu had just done.

"You swallowed it all!" Aido said, pointing at the Kangetsu.

Kangetsu finished licking his hand and looked at Aido. "So what?"

"That's dirty!" Aido retorted.

"Silly," Kangetsu chuckled. "It's not dirty because I love you." Kangetsu crawled on top of Aido. "Besides, your cum has such a flavor...it's delicious."

Aido cheeks turned red. "Kangetsu?"

"Yes?"

"I want to make love to you, is that okay?"

Kangetsu smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius, Hanabusa? Why do you think I was fingering myself?"

Aido looked puzzled before finally realizing what Kangetsu meant. "Ohhhh...you were..."

"Enough talking," Kangetsu said. "Get on top of me."

The room's temperature decreased again. Aido may have been an ice user, but even he thought it was getting a bit too cold. He wanted to question Kangetsu about it, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin the mood.

Kangetsu lied down beside Aido, giving the blonde room. Aido did as he was told and crawled on top of Kangetsu. The pureblood opened his legs so that Aido could get in closer, seeing this, Aido did just that. Their noses were inches apart, and their bodies close enough to feel the resonating heat. Aido stared into Kangetsu's eyes, running his smooth hand through the pureblood's silver locks. Aido pulled Kangetsu into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around the other boys slender waist. Kangetsu smiled and clutched Aido's back.

"I wish I could hold you like this forever, just as we are." Aido said. "If only time could stop, if only..."

Aido paused, looking at Kangetsu with worry. A few tears spilled from the purebloods sapphire eyes, staining the sheets. Aido kissed Kangetsu's cheeks, licking the tears away.

"Are you okay?" Aido asked, worry in his eyes.

Kangetsu wiped his eyes. "It's just...when you forgot me, I was afraid you'd never say things like that to me again. I thought you would never hold me again, or kiss me." Kangetsu tried to regain his composure. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know a pureblood shouldn't cry in front of others. You must think I'm weak..."

Aido pressed his lips against Kangetsu, kissing him softly. Pulling the pureblood closer, he strengthened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Kangetsu's mouth. Kangetsu let Aido take control, allowing the blonde to feel the caverns of his mouth. Aido gently sucked on his tongue before pulling back.

"You are not weak," Aido said. "I am the one at fault for allowing myself to get distracted by another pureblood. You're too beautiful and strong to even be called weak; I'm the one who needs improvement. Even when I forgot, I still fell for you. Know matter what happens, I'll keep falling for you...over and over again."

"Thank you," Kangetsu said. "Thank you for loving me. Now, Hanabusa Aido...make love to me."

Aido nodded. "I was going to whether you had wanted me to or not."

Aido pulled Kangetsu into another kiss; their lips mashed together, and their tongues wrestled; it was a sloppy kiss, but intense to the point where Kangetsu was about to dissolve. Aido pulled back and leaned down to Kangetsu's neck, sucking it. Kangetsu moaned, wrapping his arms around Aido's neck.

"I'm yours Hanabusa..." Kangetsu moaned. "Bite into me, and don't argue...just do it!"

Aido was a bit shocked, but shook it off. He gave Kangetsu's neck a long lick before barring his fangs. Kangetsu gasped as Aido's fangs buried into his neck, but he didn't gasp from pain. The pleasure he felt as the blonde bit him was immense. Kangetsu's blood poured into Aido's mouth, running down his throat like warm, hot chocolate. The blood of a pureblood was truly amazing; power surged through his very being, but more importantly, he was creating a bond with Kangetsu. Aido licked the bite marks, grunting as his erection rubbed against Kangetsu's equally hard member. The blood was better than anything Aido had ever had; it was like every muscle in his body tensed and relaxed at the same time, but the experience also left him VERY horny.

The room suddenly didn't feel so cold to him anymore. In fact, it felt great. By this time, everything in the vicinity was frozen except for the bed, which still had layers of frost on the sheets. Now that he thought about it, the sight looked really beautiful.

Aido spread Kangetsu's legs apart; he took his dripping cock and started to rub it up and down Kangetsu's hot entrance. Kangetsu moaned, stroking himself while Aido continued grinding against him. Aido bent down to Kangetsu's chest and wrapped his lips around one the purebloods nipples; he swirled his tongue around the nub before gently biting it, causing Kangetsu to scream. The blonde continued to massage Kangetsu's entrance with his cock, tickling the pureblood, until Kangetsu started to push himself onto Aido's manhood.

"Shove it in..." Kangetsu demanded. Aido obeyed, and slowly slid his cock into Kangetsu's hole. Aido gasped as Kangetsu's hot muscle sheathed his burning manhood. Kangetsu screamed in pleasure; it was perfect, like a key sliding into its lock. Aido went in all the way, givining Kangetsu time to adjust. Aido couldn't explain what he was feeling.

_This feels so fucking good!_

Aido started to move his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of Kangetsu; his movements were slow but he steadily started to pick up speed. Kangetsu wrapped his legs around Aido's waist, his feet clasping the blonde's butt. Aido positioned himself at a more downward angle, slamming into his lover harder.

"Ahhhh...Hanabusa," Kangetsu screamed. "I can feel your cock throbbing inside me."

"Don't say such dirty things," Aido said, stilling pounding faster and harder inside the pureblood. Kangetsu moaned louder, feeling Aido's balls slap his ass as the blonde increased speed. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the entire room. Both vampires moaned like dogs in heat, drool escaping from the sides of their mouths as they clutched each others bodies. Aido backed out a little and turned Kangetsu over so the pureblood was on his hands and knees. Grabbing both of his thighs, Aido started to screw his lover doggie-style. As one of Aido's handsfisted Kangetsu's hair, the other one started to stroke the pureblood in time with his thrusts.

"Jerk me off harder, Hanabusa!" Kangetsu yelled. "Move your hips faster!"

Aido fisted Kangetsu's member, puming it harder; he slammed his cock harder into the other male. Kangetsu pushed harder into Aido's thrusts, increasing the sensation. As Aido kept this up, Kangetsu could feel himself reaching his limit.

"I'm...I'm cumming!" Kangetsu screamed, spilling his sperm all over Aido's hand and the bed. The muscles surrounding Aido's cock tightened, and with a loud grunt, he poured his hot seed into Kangetsu. Both vampires hit the bed in exauhstion; after ten minutes, Aido pulled out of his lover and flopped down beside him. Kangetsu turned over, kissing the noble.

Aido pulled back. "Don't forget what I said, Kangetsu...I love you."

"I know," Kangetsu said. "I love you too, so let's get some sleep."

Aido pulled Kangetsu closer, cuddling him. "Okay."

The next chapter will be up soon, depending on how many reviews I get!^_^


	6. Kangetsu's Decision, Aido's Resolve

Kangetsu's decision, Aido's Resolve

The orange rays of the sun peeked through the window of Aido's room, illuminating the walls in a twilight aura. It was dusk, just about time for any vampire to be getting up from their slumber. Aido rustled under the covers of his bed, trying to find a better position for sleep. Aido was the only vampire in the Kuran mansion who tried to get as much sleep as possible, which usually led to Kain being his alarm clock. Aido opened his eyes slowly, looking at the descending sun. Once he noticed his naked body, he remembered what had transpired the previous night. He sat up, looking beside him, and sure enough there was Kangetsu...still sleeping. Aido wiped the sleep from his eyes; the sex they had really tired him out. The two of them had slept throught the night and the entire day, only to wake up to a soon to be night...well, even though it was about to be night time, this was more like morning for vampires.

"Stop...don't eat the...yellow snow," Kangetsu muttered. "Get that...dog...away from the garden."

Kangetsu turned over slightly, swinging his arm to the other side of the bed. He let out a deep sigh, scratching his head and pulling the covers closer to himself. His lips parted slightly, allowing a small, quiet snore to escape his mouth. The snore wasn't annoying, in fact, it was adorable. Aido wanted to laugh, but resisted the urge.

Aido ran a hand down Kangetsu's hair. _He looks even cuter when he's sleeping._

Kangetsu's eyes flickered open, looking around the room. He sat up and looked at Aido, yawning while trying to fix his hair. Kangetsu looked outside, also noticing the descending sun. The pureblood stretched out his muscles, looking at Aido from the corner of his eyes. The blonde grabbed Kangetsu by the waist, pulling him closer. Aido traced his soft lips down the silver-haired boy's neck and shoulders, kissing him with every movement and tickling Kangetsu's sensitive skin. That was something Aido loved about Kangetsu; his caramel skin. It was so creamy and rich that Aido couldn't help but lick and suck it.

"Let's have morning sex," Aido suggested, nibbling on Kangetsu's ear.

"I want to eat breakfast first," Kangetsu said. "I'm beat..."

"Awwww..." Aido whined. "But I feel so tense."

Kangetsu laughed. "Since when did you become such a horn-dog?"

"Since last night."

"How about a foot massage?" Kangetsu asked.

"A mere foot massage can't replace your sex," Aido said.

"True, but it'll have to do," The pureblood replied, grabbing Aido's ankle. Kangetsu moved down to the edge of the bed in front of Aido's feet. He grabbed one bare foot, taking it with both of his hands. Smooth caramel fingers rubbed against the sun-kissed skin, massaging the sole of Aido's foot. Aido took the time to sit back and relax, but jolted once one of the fingers tickled the bottom of his foot.

"Looks like someone is ticklish," Kangetsu teased.

"I am not, you just caught me off guard." Aido retorted.

"Oh, really?" Kangetsu brought Aido's foot to his mouth and licked his ankle, forcing the noble to shiver. Kangetsu smiled, repeating the action before licking the sides and bottom of Aido's foot. His wet tongue traced the edges, as well as the heel; his fingers kept massaging, earning a slight moan from the blonde. Kangetsu moved his mouth up more, kissing and sucking each of Aido's toes. Aido closed his eyes and started to stroke himself; he was really to enjoying the treatment.

"That feels really good," Aido purred. stroking himself a little faster. "Please keep doing it..."

Kangetsu traced his tongue along the side of Aido's ankle, also leaving a trail of kisses. Aido could feel the pureblood's soft hands running up and down his legs, teasing his creamy skin. Kangetsu moved on to the next foot, rubbing the heel gently as he licked the sole. The more Aido spent time around Kangetsu, the more he came to realize how happy he was to finally be in a relationship with him. Kangetsu knew every part of Aido's body; where to lick, rub kiss and touch...among other things.

"On second thought," Kangetsu said. "I want to feel you inside me again, you were wonderful last night."

"Y-You were better," Aido replied, looking to the side. Kangetsu kissed one of Aido's toes before bringing it into his mouth. Aido moaned, stroking himself a little faster as his lover's hot mouth sucked on his foot. Aido could feel that his orgasm was coming up soon, but his hand was suddenly slapped away from his throbbing manhood. Kangetsu crawled on top of the blonde, positiong his entrance over Aido's cock. Aido didn't say a word; he wanted this, and he knew Kangetsu wanted it just as bad.

Kangetsu lowered his hips, slowing sheathing Aido's dick with his own hot muscle. The Pureblood gasped; it seemed this position made it go deeper inside than usual, but he wasn't going to complain. He planted his hands on Aido's chest, using him as support. With one last final effort, Kangetsu forced himself down, completely covering Aido's member.

"Ahhh-!" Kangetsu covered his mouth; he didn't want to wake anyone up. Adio grabbed both sides of Kangetsu's hips, preparing himself. The silver haired boy rose hips slowly before pouncing back down, earning a small yelp from the blonde. Kangetsu repeated the action, but this time Aido's cock had brushed against his 'spot'. Aido chose that moment to thrust his own hips up, hitting the spot again. Aido threw his head back, gasping from the sensation of having the pureblood bounce and ride his hard cock like a horse.

Just like last night, the room began to go through freezing stages. What the hell?

"Hanabusa...it's so deep," Kangetsu stuttered, bouncing up and down, grinding himself into the blonde. "It's ramming into me!"

"Don't stop!" Aido pleaded. The noble took Kangetsu's member into his hands and started to stroke him. "You feel so good...Ahh...you're so hot and tight inside."

Kangetsu bent down, kissing Aido while still continuing his bounce. Aido could feel strands of the other boy's hair tickling his nipples as their kiss deepened. Hearts raced, and moans echoed throughout the room. They could feel and see eachother's hot breath; their bodied rammed into eachother harder, much more faster than before. Aido didn't think it was possible, but his cock became even more hard. Kangetsu hastened his bounce; it was amazing. The way Aido's cock slid in and out of him, gliding and rubbing against his insides, and the way the blonde stroked his throbbing dick.

Drool escaped from the corner of Kangetsu's mouth. "Ahhh...Ah...Ahhhhh...yes. I'm gonna cum. Your cock is so hard...ahhh. I could ride this all night." Kangetsu looked up at the cieling, readying himself.

"Ahhh...Kangetsu," Aido gasped. "Look at _me_...ohhhh...I want to see your face...when you cum."

Kangetsu did what he was told and stared into Aido's eyes. Kangetu's hair clung to his naked body, due to the sweat. Just hearing him gasped and moan made Aido go over the edge. After what seemed to be five more minutes, Kangetsu bucked his hips, and his cum sprayed all over Aido's stomach and chest. The muscles surrounding Aido's cock contracted, squeezing his dick. The blondes eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, and with a long moan, he exploded inside of Kangetsu. The pureblood shuddered with pleasure, feeling Aido's hot cum spill into his insides was the best feeling.

Kangetsu collapsed on top of the blonde, breathing heavily. Aido wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close. Kangetsu used the last of his strength to turn himself over so that Aido was now hovering over him. Aido shivered slightly; Kangetsu had brought his head down and had slowly started to lick the cum off Aido's chest and stomach. Once the cum was gone, he bit and sucked on one of the blonde's pink nipples.

"You're so sexy," Aido breathed out, biting his bottom lip once his nipple was given a gentle bite. "I think I like it better now when I'm doing you from the bottom."

"Don't get used to it," Kangetsu laughed. " I only went on top because I knew you were tired from last night, besides, as much as I like riding on your dick, it takes up a lot of energy."

Aido laughed. "I never heard a pureblood talk so dirty before."

"Well, I guess I'm just too horny," Kangetsu admitted. "Anyway, I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

"Really?" Aido asked.

"Of course," Kangetsu said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you just gave me amazing sex," Aido said blushing. "So I thought you would want me to make you breakfast. Well...I've never made breakfast before, but I'm willing to try."

Kangetsu smiled and kissed Aido. To think that the two would be arguing over who would make who breakfast; it really made Kangetsu happy. Over the past years, he didn't know what the blonde would turn out like, but now he was happy he came when he did.

"Hanabusa," Kangetsu said. "I know it may seem strange that a pureblood wants to make you breakfast, but you must understand that since we're lovers, we're both equal. So, that means letting me make you breakfast, give you massages, make you dinner, wash your clothes, or whatever else I want to do. Got it?"

Aido look puzzled. He could have easily had a servant do all those things, so he didn't want Kangetsu to go through the trouble of doing it. Not to mention that Aido also wanted to do things for Kangetsu as well. The last thing he wanted was a one-sided relationship. The previous night, the two had bit each other passionately, which meant they now had a blood bond. To Aido, Kangetsu was a jewel that needed special care and protection.

"Kangetsu," Aido sat up. "Let's just have servants do those things for us. There's no point in troubling ourselves with such minor duties. I want you to be given the type of treatment you deserve, and that involves not having to lift a sinlge finger." Aido took Kangetsu's hand and kissed each one of the pureblood's fingers.

"Hanabusa, I want to do those things for you because I love you. I can't bear the thought of someone else making your food, or touching your clothes. So, let me take care of them..._**GOT IT!?**_"

Kangetsu's eyes flashed red for a single second, basically giving Aido a warning. The blonde gave his lover a nervous smile.

"Okay, whatever you say," Aido replied as a single sweat drop appeared behind his head. "But...what can I do for you?"

Kangetsu took a moment to think about the question. "Ummm...how about this: I'll allow you to sniff my underwear and do whatever you want to me while we're having sex. That includes bondage, and the usage of chocolate syrup, whip cream, or whatever else you want."

Aido looked shocked. "B-Baka! I'm not some pervert, you know!"

Kangetsu laughed. "Hahaha! You called me stupid! See, you're getting used to us being equal already. I'm so happy!" Kangetsu jumped out of bed and put a robe on. "I've decided that I'll give you breakfast in bed, so you just sleep a little longer while I cook, okay?"

Aido smiled. "Okay. Wait, I have a question."

"What?"

"Last night...why were you freezing everything?"

Kangetsu glanced to his left, looking a bit troubled. "Don't worry about it."

Aido sat up. "Kangetsu. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Fine," Kangetsu folded his arms. "Whenever I get sexually aroused. my body releases pheromones. Because of my heritage and abilities, these pheromomes have 'freezing' characteristics. Members of my clan have to be careful of who they choose as a mate, since we can potentially kill our lovers during sexual situations."

"So where do I stand in terms of this?" Aido asked. He curious, but also a bit worried.

"Even though 'noble-class' vampires would usually be killed by these pheromones, as long as you keep drinking my blood you should be fine. It also helps that you yourself are an ice user. Are pheromones don't affect other purebloods."

"I see."

"Are you afraid?" Kangetsu asked.

"No," Aido smiled. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose, and I trust you. If you say that I'll be fine, then I believe you."

"I'm glad," Kangetsu made his way to the door, picking up his katana. "Looks like I'll be staying here for a while! I wonder if Kaname-san will like that, not that I care...oh well, I'll just kill him if he refuses me. Hahahaha!"

Kangetsu left the room with a jolly laugh, leaving a blue-faced Aido in the bed. Aido gulped; he had completely forgotten about Kaname and the others. There was no way Kaname would allow Kangetsu to stay in the same house as Yuuki, especially after what happened at the party. Now that he thought about it, Kangetsu had taken his katana with him when he left to make breakfast. Aido shook the thought away; there was no way Kangetsu would try to assassinate Kaname...right? Then again, when it came to Aido, Kangetsu was willing to do anything.

Kaname wasn't the type to easily forgive, after all, he killed Shizuka Hio after she almost bit Yuuki. So maybe Kaname was going to kill Kangetsu for threatening to bite Yuuki and drain her of her blood. If that was the case, then Aido had to stop the two purebloods from killing eachother.

_What if Kangetsu is already on Kaname-sama'a chestboard!?_ Aido thought. _Wait, if Kaname-sama killed Kangetsu's brother, than what if Kangestu has been plotting Kaname-sama's demise even before Kaname-sama calculated Kangetsu's interference!?_

Aido knew that both Kaname and Kangetsu were genius's; it would be hard to tell who would win if both went into battle with eachother. But one thing was undoubtedly true: If the two purebloods were to fight...one of them would definitely die.

The next chapter will be up very soon, however, if I get a lot of reviews, then I'll have it posted within the next 24 hours! So make sure you review!


	7. Dark Past: An Untold Secret

Warning-This chapter has explicit content.

A Dark Past, an Untold Secret.

The night was especially chilling once the sun descended into the horizon, but there was also a bit of warmth from the ominous breeze that swept across the garden of the Kuran Mansion. Kaname stood in front of the Zen garden, admiring the texture of the sand, and the serene aura of which it gave. He closed his eyes, slowly breathing in an all-too-familiar scent, one that he tried to forget, but at the same time, admired it somewhat. As the winds blew by, sweeping the sand over the grass, Kangetsu appeared under a cherry blossom tree on the west side of the garden. He wore a different kimono than the one he had at the party; it was as white as snow, and contained lovely, blue embroidery of a dragon that wrapped around the lower and upper part. Leaning against the tree was a katana inside a white scabbard; its stance was noble, yet threatening. Kaname smiled and turned towards his fellow pureblood, his eyes a crimson red. Kangetsu returned the cold glare with his own crimson eyes, challenging Kaname.

"You called me out here, Kuran," Kangetsu said. "I suppose you intend to kill me."

"I'm surprised you noticed," Kaname replied. "Seeing as how busy you were a few moments ago."

"I could sense your bloodlust from miles away," Kangetsu spat. "Are you still angry that I threatened the pureblood princess? Then again, I can barely even call that girl a pureblood at all. She is too soft, and doesn't have the slightest clue about her own heritage. What were you thinking, Kaname?" Kangetsu laughed. "Wait, I know the answer...you obviously weren't thinking at all."

Kaname gave Kangetsu a death glare. "You're one to talk. The relationship you have with Aido is revolting. The only reason it is even allowed is because you are of Pureblood descent, just as Yuuki and myself are. Now that I think about it, there are only three Mikazukis left, including you. Maybe if your clan hadn't been so quick to kill, they would've lasted longer, but you know what they say...idiots never die."

Kangetsu kicked his sheathe into the air, snatching the sword from the scabbard with a quick pull. The moon reflected off the glimmering blade, glaring into Kaname's crimson eyes. Kangetsu masterfully twirled the sword around his body, each swing cutting through every falling cherry blossom that crossed its path. With a final downward cut, he pointed the sword in Kaname's direction.

"I'll kill you for that, Kuran!" Kangetsu screamed, his grip on the blade growing tighter. "_Daiyamondo no Kosetsu!"_

The katana slashed the air into two, twisting its molecules into an icy vortex that swirled towards Kaname in a violent rage. The snowy cyclone engulfed Kaname's form in hunger, but the young Kuran would not be so easy to defeat. Within the storm, Kaname's eyes flashed crimson, and a shockwave exploded out from the center of twister, dispersing it. Kaname stood silently in the garden, wiping the snow off his coat, and staring at Kangetsu mockingly.

"You'll have to do better than that," Kaname said, pointing a finger at the young Mikazuki. In the next second, a black bolt of lightning shot out from Kaname's forefinger, spiraling towards Kangetsu. The silver-haired pureblood spun the sword swiftly before deflecting the lightning into the sky, sending a thunderous roar through the night. The katana was smoking slightly after the move, and this made Kangetsu frown slightly.

"That's right," Kangetsu said. "I forgot you took the blood of Shizuka Hio."

Kaname's eyes widened, but only slightly. Kangetsu smiled before getting back in his sword stance.

"You may not have known this," Kangetsu said. "...but Hanabusa saw your treacherous act, and now that I have a blood pact with him...I also know about the night you bit into her neck, increasing your power."

Kaname was unusually calm, and only gave Kangetsu a slight smirk. "I see, but it seems that I'm not the only one with secrets."

Kangetsu's grip on the katana softened, almost to the point that it slipped from his grasp. A few drops of cold sweat dripped from his forehead as he took two shaky steps back. Kaname's eyebrow rose.

"So I see you haven't told Aido about _him,_" Kaname stated. "How you used to be with Rido Kuran."

The sword dropped to the ground, as did Kangetsu. Tears streamed from the silver-haired pureblood's eyes, dropping into the light snow. Kaname's bloodlust had disappeared, replaced with curiosity. He had heard rumors that Rido was once very close to the Mikazuki family, and often visited their Manor. The rumor was that one the headman of the family died, Kangetsu's father, Rido and the heir, Kangetsu, were romantically involved with one another. If that was the case, then why was Kangetsu crying.

"Don't ever say that man's name again!" Kangetsu screamed, punching the snow. Kaname's face softened at Kangetsu's state.

"What was your _true _relationship with my uncle?" Kaname asked.

Kangetsu looked to the side. "Rido Kuran…ever since I first laid eyes on him when I was a child…I always admired him. He always did what he wanted, never listening to the council; it was like he was a free spirit. Even when he went mad…I still admired him, and then…that admiration turned to love."

Kaname was taken aback by Kangetsu's words. It was true that Rido had taken a few lovers in the past, but he didn't really believe Kangetsu was one of them until now.

Kangetsu continued. "Every time I saw him, I would run to his side and embrace him, and he always stared at me warmly with those unique eyes of his. He would always say: 'You remind me of my sweet Juuri'. Those words were always directed at me. I knew Juuri Kuran was his younger sister, your mother, but I never knew why he said that to me. Time passed, and he hadn't come to the estate in a long time. During that time, I fell in love with Aido. On my birthday, when I was sixteen in vampire years, Rido finally came to the mansion, but something was different. His soul was in pain, and his eyes cold…for the first time, I was a little afraid, but I still had feelings for him."

Kaname's eyes widened; he could somehow see where this was going. Rido fell in love with Juuri, but she rejected him for Haruka instead. The heart-break must have happened just before Rido returned to the Mikazuki estate. As for Kangetsu, he did look a bit like a boyish version of Yuuki and Juuri.

"I was so happy to see him," Kangetsu said. "I ran down stairs to greet him…but all I could see was blood and dust. Rido had killed most of the servants and guards, sucking them dry, but the only thing I truly can never forget was the sight of him and the way his fangs were plunged into my father's neck."

A few more tears dropped into the snow. Kaname stood still and quiet, waiting to hear more. The snow had stopped falling long ago, and the chilling air had calmed itself slightly.

Kangetsu continued. "When my father's body had turned to ashes, Rido made his way towards me, a wicked smirk on his face. I will never forget what happened that night…the night he _claimed_ me…"

**Flashback**

_ Kangetsu moved back, trying to distance himself from Rido, but the older pureblood continued his advance. Before Kangetsu could turned to run, Rido grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward into his arms, embracing him. Kangetsu was too shocked to say anything; his father had just been murdered in front of him, yet he couldn't even spare any tears, and the murderer was right in front of him…embracing him. Kangetsu tried to push himself away, but Rido's embrace was too strong, not to mention Kangetsu's had begun to go numb._

_ "R-Rido-san," Kangetsu stammered. "Why?"_

_ "Why?" Rido repeated the question. "…Because I want you all to myself. Kangetsu, I want you to be my Juuri."_

_ Kangetsu shook his head. "N-No…I can't. I can't be someone I'm not. My name is Kangetsu Mikazuki!"_

_ Rido's eyes flashed red and he threw Kangetsu into a wide sofa. The silver-haired pureblood was pinned down before he could stand, with Rido on top of him. Slowly, Rido's tongue slid up and down the sides of Kangetsu's neck, coating it in saliva. Kangetsu moaned, but stopped himself short. He knew he had to get out of here._

_ "I almost forgot," said Rido. "You turned sixteen today in vampire years, allow me to give you a gift of pleasure."_

_ Rido drove his fangs into Kangetsu, biting deep. The younger boy screamed in pain, but the pain soon subsided into bliss. The young pureblood could feel his blood slowly being sucked into Rido's hot, hungry mouth. The feeling sent electric pulses through Kangetsu's body and relaxing his muscles to the point where he thought he was on ecstasy. Sometime during this process, Rido tore off Kangetsu's clothing until he was in his underwear. Kangetsu knew what was going to happen, but he knew he was powerless to stop it. Rido had taken away most of his strength from the blood feeding._

_ "Take off my shirt," Rido ordered, still licking some remaining blood droplets from Kangetsu's neck. With hesitant fingers, Kangetsu undid Rido's black dress shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Rido tossed the fabric to the side with impatience. Kangetsu couldn't help but admire Rido's perfect body; it was pale and creamy, with lean muscle and cut features. "I want you to remove my pants, too."_

_ Kangetsu did as he was told, and slid the older pureblood's pants and underwear down his legs and off the floor. Rido smiled, now completely naked, and knelt to Kangetsu's lips, kissing them softly. With one hand, he lightly massaged Kangetsu's left nipple, and with the other, he slid into Kangetsu's underwear. Kangetsu couldn't help but moan as Rido's slender hand stroked his member. Kangetsu knew this was wrong; he didn't want this. Aido was what he had his eyes were set on ever since that snowy summer, but Rido could and would kill him if he tried to run. He promised himself the Aido would be his first; it brought tears to his eyes just thinking about the blonde and how heart-broken he would be if he found out about this._

_ Rido ignored the tears gathering in Kangetsu's eyes and slid his tongue into soft mouth, exploring the caverns. Their tongue's played with each other passionately, as if they were dancing. Kangetsu sucked on Rido's tongue accidently, deepening the kiss. Rido moved from his lips to his neck, nibbling on the soft meat and forcing another moan from Kangetsu._

_ Rido smiled. "You taste so good, Kangetsu. Yes…and you smell just like Juuri."_

_ "R-Rido-san!" Kangetsu gasped, arching his back from the sensation of the hand-job he was getting. "Please…I can't do this…ah!"_

_ Rido smiled before nibbling on Kangetsu's ear. "I know you've been in love with me for a while, Kangetsu. I know you want this, and you'll be doing me a favor as well. Just close your eyes and be my Juuri…I promise you'll love it."_

_ Rido's tongue traced down to his chest, kissing it. He removed his hand from Kangetsu's member and brought to his mouth licking the pre-cum and sweat off his fingers. He was still playing with the silver-haired boy's nipples, watching as they grew hard._

_ "Your nipples are hard," Rido stated with a smile. "Does that mean you aroused?"_

_ Rido lowered his head and started to lick and suck on the plush nubs, earning even more moans from the boy beneath him. Kangetsu could feel his heart racing; he couldn't hold back for longer. Rido was so good, it was like he knew every part of his body. By the time he realized it, Rido was already licking his naval area, dipping his tongue in and out of his belly button. He covered his naval with his mouth, sucking softly at it. Just when Kangetsu was getting used to the wonderful foreplay, Rido sat up and removed himself from the sofa. Kangetsu whimpered slightly, but quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment, earning a chuckle from Rido._

_ Rido stood in front of the sofa, nude. Kangetsu blushed deeply when he noticed Rido's throbbing manhood twitching with arousal and dripping pre-cum. No matter how hard Kangetsu tried to avoid looking at it, his eyes just came right back. Rido smiled._

_ "Suck it," he commanded._

_ Kangetsu's blush became twice as red. "I'm not experienced with this type of thing…I wouldn't know what to do…"_

_ Rido grabbed Kangetsu by the hand and gently pulled him forward so that Kangetsu was standing. Rido had a few inches on him, but that didn't mean he was short. Kangetsu stood in front of Rido, awaiting his instructions._

_ "Get on your knees and pretend like it's your favorite treat," Rido said. Kangetsu could tell the older pureblood was getting a little impatient, so he did as he was told. Once he was on his knees, he realized he was face to face with Rido's member. He gently grabbed it around the shaft, stroking it. Rido closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Kangetsu flicked out his tongue, licking the head hungrily; his stroke becoming faster. After a few more strokes, Kangetsu covered the head and half the shaft with his mouth, sucking hard._

_ Rido moaned, grabbing the back of the younger's head and pulling his silver hair, forcing Kangetsu to go deeper. Hearing Rido moan made Kangetsu horny; he grabbed Rido's ass for support and started to bob his head faster. His tongue swirled around the Rido's manhood sloppily, making it wet with saliva. Rido's eyes were closed at this point, his mind somewhere else. Kangetsu backed away slightly and re-gripped the shaft, running kisses all over the head of Rido's dick._

_ "Ahhh…you're pretty good," Rido panted. "Even though it's your first time. Tell me…do you like the taste of me?"_

_ Kangetsu nodded, now licking the underside of Rido's cock. As soon as Kangetsu started to suck on his balls, Rido pushed him off. Kangetsu winced as he hit the floor with a thud, his elbow grinding against the wood. Rido pinned him down hastily, ripping off his underwear. Kangetsu was starting to get a bit scared, but calmed down once Rido started to kiss him._

_ "I want to fuck you right now," Rido said, with no hesitation whatsoever. Kangetsu had never heard a pureblood talk like that before. "Get on your hands and knees so I can do it from the back. If you try any fancy ice tricks, I'll rip out your heart."_

_ Kangetsu was hesitant at first, but did so anyway. The position was strange to him, since he felt like an animal waiting to be screwed. Rido was behind him, pressing his cock against Kangetsu's entrance. Rido's member was still wet from Kangetsu's blow-job, so he knew he wouldn't have too much trouble getting in._

_ Without even waiting for Kangetsu to give a response, Rido rammed inside of the caramel skinned beauty. Kangetsu screamed in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks. The worst part was that Rido didn't give him time to adjust to the feeling. The older pureblood slid himself in and out of Kangetsu eyes closed in ecstasy. He would pull out slowly before jamming his cock into the hot, wet entrance. Kangetsu started to get used to the feeling of his first time, but Rido was very thick and long. _

_ "Tell me you do it harder," Rido said. "I want to hear you scream it."_

_ "Please…" Kangetsu said, drool escaping his mouth. "Please…"_

_ "Please what?" Rido asked with a smile, still ramming into him._

_ "Fuck me harder!" Kangetsu yelled, unable to control his emotion._

_ Rido did as he was told and picked up the pace. He hunched himself more over Kangetsu, allowing his hips to move at a faster rate. At the point, Kangetsu face was in the carpet and his ass up in the air. With every thrust, a quick gasp escaped from between his lips. _

_ After what seemed like thirty more minutes of extreme pleasure and pain, Rido's thrusts become slower, but more powerful. _

_ "I'm about to cum!" Kangetsu screamed in bliss. Spraying the carpet with his load. _

_ Rido still had a few more thrusts left. "Ahhh…you're so tight and wet down here. I could pound this all night."_

_ With a grunt, Rido spilled his hot, white seed into Kangetsu. The sliver-haired teen could feel Rido's cum pouring inside him; it almost made him cum again. The older pureblood's body slumped over on top of Kangetsu's, exhausted. Once he pulled out, Rido started to kiss Kangetsu's back._

_ "Thanks for being my Juuri," Rido smiled. "I think I'll be keeping you for awhile._

**End of Flashback**

******"**Rido kept me as his personal pet for six months," Kangetsu hissed. "He used me like a toy, and humiliated me everyday in different ways. Forcing me to crawl around naked on my hands and knees like a dog in my own home, chaining me whenevr he saw fit, beating me and raping me as if I were a hungry whore...and making me sleep in my father's ashes!"

Kaname remained silent, but this only made Kangetsu angrier.

"Two years passed," Kangetsu continued. "I was finally starting to recover, but then you go and kill my brother! He wasn't like the other members of the council! He wanted to make things better...but you killed him."

"I'm sorry," Kaname said.

"That's not good enough!" Kangetsu sobbed. "I respected the Kuran Clan, but all they've done is bring me misery."

Kaname didn't know what to say; it seemed like Kangetsu's life had been tortured by the Kurans. Unfortunately, Kaname wasn't the only one who heard the story. Standing between Kaname and Kangetsu was an Aido shaking with anger. However, Aido's hatred wasn't directed towards Kaname…it was towards Kangetsu.

"Hanabusa," Kangetsu gasped. "Let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it," Aido said with clenched teeth. "How could you keep something like that from me, Kangetsu?"

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you," Kangetsu pleaded. "I just…"

"What!?" Aido exclaimed.

Kangetsu bowed his head in defeat. "I…I don't know."

Aido balled his fist and punched a tree, causing the snow on the branches to fall. He looked back at Kangetsu before walking back towards the Kuran mansion.

"Where are you going, Hanabusa?" Kangetsu shouted.

Aido turned around. "Listen Kangetsu…I think we need to spend some time apart. I can't be around you right now…I need some time to think."

Kaname lowered his head as Aido made his way back to the mansion…leaving a very confused Kangetsu in the snow. Kaname carefully walked over the sobbing young man and helped him up. Surprisingly, Kangetsu did not deny Kaname's gesture. Instead, he buried his head in the other pureblood's chest, his tears dampening Kaname's shirt.

"This is all my fault," Kangetsu cried. "If you want to kill me Kaname, then go ahead..._I don't care anymore_."

"We should get you inside," Kaname said.

Sorry about the delay guys, just make sure you give me some reviews so they can motivate me! ^_^


	8. A Renewed Love: Aido, Impress the Queen!

**Kangetsu's Broken Heart: A Blossoming Love!?**

The night air continued to howl outside, whispering through the trees that surrounded the Kuran mansion. Even though it was night, and most of the vampires were active, the mansion itself was very dark. Instead of lights, candles were lit, giving the structure and ominous glow. It had been a week since Kangetsu told his dark secret to Kaname (and accidently to Aido). Kaname had allowed Kangetsu to stay in the mansion, and this came to a great surprise to everyone. Kaname had given Kangetsu his deepest apologies for killing his brother, and Kangetsu even promised to not harm Yuuki in any way.

Kangetsu was still in shock, due to Aido's anger, and had locked himself in his room. No one had dared to try and open the door. Yuuki would often bring food to the fellow pureblood's door, but all the meals were left untouched.

Inside the dining area sat Ruka, Aido, and Akatsuki. All three vampires were silent; it was a tense air. A wine glass was in front of each of them, along with some blood tablets. Ruka had a cold glare of distaste, which she directed right at Aido.

"Aido," Ruka finally said. "You should go up there and make up with him. It's been an entire week, and neither of you have said a single word to each other."

"You _are_ acting a bit immature," agreed Akatsuki. "Kangetsu-sama _is _a rape victim. How could you expect him to be so open about something like that?"

Aido shrugged. "Geez, I don't know. Maybe your right...it's just that...I wish he could've trusted me with that information, instead of lying and saying he had saved himself for me."

Ruka blinked; he did have a point, if Kangetsu loved him so much, then why couldn't he trust him with such a secret? Not to mention that he did lie to Aido about never being touched. Did the pureblood think the blonde would judge him? Maybe Aido was taking this whole thing a bit too seriously.

"The poor thing," Ruka shook her head in pity. "He just seems so dejected, and he hasn't eaten anything for a week." Ruka suddenly shot her head up. "Wait! I have an idea!"

"What?" asked Akatsuki.

"I was going through some magazines that Kangetsu-sama owned, and I noticed that all the magazines involve Shiki!"

Akatsuki remembered Aido telling him that Senri Shiki was Kangetsu's favorite model, but unfortunately, Kangetsu never got the chance to meet Shiki.

"How would that help?" Aido asked. "Senri is the son of Rido Kuran, not to mention Kaname-sama's and Yuuki's cousin. Wouldn't seeing Shiki just remind him of the past?"

"Don't be silly," retorted Ruka. "Kangetsu-sama isn't stupid, I'm sure he already knows Shiki's family background."

"_Did somebody call my name_?" asked a voice.

The three vampires turned around to see both Senri Shiki and Rima Touya in the doorway, suitcases in their hands. As usual, Senri had that bored expression on his face, but that was one of the things that made him so desirable. Rima was pretty much a female version of him, except she may have been a bit more assertive at times. Once a servant relieved the two of their luggage, they entered the dining hall to join the others. Ruka told Senri and Rima about what had happened, and filled them in on their plan to cheer Kangetsu up.

"You mean the pureblood that was at the party?" Senri asked hesitantly. Maybe she was seeing things, but Ruka could've sworn she saw a slight blush appear across Senri's cheeks.

"Yeah," replied Akatsuki. "Since Kangetsu Mikazuki is a big fan of your work, we were hoping you could go upstairs and meet him."

Rima tensed. "Is it safe for Shiki to go up their alone? I heard the Mikazukis were one of the most blood-thirsty, pure-blood families."

"No," Ruka shook her head. "This one is different. Kangetsu-sama wouldn't attack Shiki for no reason."

Senri was silent throughout most of the argument. Akatsuki noticed how Senri's eyes would shift slightly when Kangetsu's name was said, or how his face gave a slight flush. He guessed that Senri was just nervous because he would be with a pureblood, but then again, he never knew him to be the type to show emotions like that. Rima and Ruka kept arguing, but before it could get worse, Senri spoke up.

"I'll go..." announced Senri.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't be upset when he bites you..."

"No!" Aido yelled. "This is my problem, so I'll handle it. I can't be a coward and avoid him forever."

Senri blushed slightly but shook the flushed sensation away. This time Ruka was sure see saw it, and her eyebrow rose in curiosity, as did Rima's. Before the two of them could say anything, Aido made his way to the staircase.

To be honest, when Senri saw Kangetsu at the ball, he thought the young pureblood was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Just thinking about him was giving the noble butterflies. Senri shook his head; it wasn't like him to be seen like this, especially when it came to these types of feelings. He would never admit this to anyone though, since Kangetsu was involved with Aido, or used to be. Though he had to admit, when he heard he was Kangetsu's favorite model, he was a bit excited to meet the pureblood, but that would have to come later.

When he finished his thinking, Aido realized he was in front of Kangetsu's room. Kangetsu resided in the back of the manor on the third floor in the east wing. Not too many people really came back here, that was probably why Kangetsu picked it. Aido put his fist to the door to knock, but a few sounds caught his attention. He put his ear to the door.

_"Ahhhh...no...ah..."_

Aido's eyes widened a bit. What was that pureblood doing?

_"I...I can't take much more...ugh..."_

Was Kangetsu in trouble? It sounded like someone was hurting him. If that was the case, then Aido knew he had to do something. He knocked on the door, but no one replied, but he still heard the noises. He knew it was against policy to enter a pureblood's room without permission, but if Kangetsu was in trouble then he had to do something.

He ran into the room, readying his ice magic for when an enemy was near. The room was dark, and unfortunately, Aido tripped over a piece of clothing and landed on what seemed like the bed.

"_Ahhhhhhhh! Who's that!?" _screamed Kangetsu's voice

Aido didn't know what it was, but something painful landed on his face. It was a hot, liquid, and there was a lot of it. Aido gasped in shock and rolled of the bed, that was when someone had turned on the lights in the room. Once Aido wiped the liquid away from his eyes, he glanced up at the bed. Sitting on the mattress was Kangetsu, his body wrapped in a bed robe. The robe wasn't wrapped tightly, in fact, it exposed a lot of the pureblood's body. That was when Aido put the pieces to the puzzle together: He had stumbled in on Kangetsu masturbating, and paid the price by getting steaming water thrown on him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kangetsu roared, pulling a wakizashi blade from underneath his pillow. Just as Kangetsu was about to stab the intruder, he got a glimpse of Aido's face. "Ahhh! Hanabusa!"

Aido nodded slowly, stilled embarrassed that he was so clumsy. His face was completely red; he couldn't even look Kangetsu in the eyes.

"Oh my God!" Kangetsu exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I threw water on your face like that, I didn't even notice you come in!"

Aido shook his head. "No, it was my fault for making a wrong assumption..."

"Then again," Kangetsu mused. "I'm not sorry, and I hope that water was painful. You have no business being here. Leave now before I make you regret your stupid decision."

Aido was silent. Annoyance resonated in Kangetsu's gaze the longer the blonde sat there. Five minutes turned into ten, then into twenty. They both just looked at eachother.

"How long do you plan on sitting there!?" Kangetsu gritted his teeth.

"As long as it takes."

"Why are you here?" Kangetsu asked, his demeaner becoming even harder. "Are you here to break our bond and breakup with me. I know you think I'm disgusting. As a matter of fact, maybe you should leave me be and allow me to contemplate my meager existence."

Aido's eyes widened, appalled that Kangetsu would even think of somethings like that. Then again, he couldn't really blame the pureblood. Aido had neglected him for a week after hearing that bad news. Now that he thought about it, everything Kain and Ruka were saying was true. Kangetsu was a rape victim, and was probably suffering mentally for it. The blonde wanted to slap himself for what he'd done.

"You're existence isn't meager to me," Aido replied.

"Could've fooled me."

"I could never hate you," Aido said. "I've just been...really stupid. I mean, I still wish you had told me the truth instead of lying to me, but at the same time...I was out of line."

Kangetsu's gaze softened. "Really?"

"Yes," Aido answered. "There's been so much going on, it's all just...overwhelming. I was so happy when you entered my life, and that happiness only increased the longer I thought about you and stayed with you. When I found out your secret, I was angry, and jealous, and confused. But...that shouldn't have mattered. I should've seen through it all and stayed with you. This relationship is new to me, and I still have a lot of maturing to do in that aspect."

Kangetsu moved closer, resulting in the loosening of his robe, but he didn't realize it. Aido moved closer as well, wanting to get closer to his lover. Kangetsu's silver strands of long hair glided across the sheets as he moved closer to the noble. The distance was closing fast, and Aido's breathe was becoming shallow. When Kangetsu's nose was an inch away from the blonde's face, they both stopped.

"I just wanted to say that you deserve better than what I've been treating you like," Aido frowned. "I didn't mean to get angry, and I can only imagine how hard it must've been for you. Listen, Rido's dead now, but if he were still alive, I'd kill him myself for what he did to you. I love you so much...I don't ever want to see you like this, at least not without me by your side. Please forgive me, my snow prince, and allow me to mend the wounds that have been inflicted upon your soul."

Kangetsu blushed a deep crimson, looking down at the cotton bed sheets. He loved Aido so much, and the fact that the noble was able to talk to him like this proved how much he cared for the pureblood. Kangetsu smiled, giving Aido a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry as well," Kangetsu said. "For not trusting you with my secret. I shouldn't have lied to you. I just always dreamed you and I would share our first times together, but Rido ruined it for me. If I could go back in time, I would. I'm just so happy you forgive me."

Aido nodded. "From now on I'm going to be the best that I can be for you."

Kangetsu wrapped his lean arms around Aido's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips met soflty, brushing against eachother soothingly. Aido crawled on top of the bed, hovering over the pureblood and deepening the kiss. Kangetsu flicked his tongue out, licking that delicious pink mouth in front of him. The blonde shivered at the nice sensation, doing the same to the other vampire. After a few more chaste kisses, Aido lowered to Kangetsu's chest, eyes gleaming at the caramel flesh that the small robe failed to hide. The noble trailed passionate kisses and licks all over Kangetsu's abdomen, savoring the taste of his skin, which smelled of Aido's favorite lavender scent.

Aido dipped his tongues in his lovers belly button. "You're wearing my favorite scent."

Kangetsu squirmed a little, enjoying the feeling. "I know how much you love it."

"This robe is so sexy and skimpy," Aido purred, tugging at the material. "Do you always dress like this?"

Kangetsu had no idea Aido was such a player.

Aido began to part the robe, but two hands grabbed his wrists. He looked at Kangetsu with a curious glance, knowing that the Pureblood would've jumped at the chance for some hard-core, make up sex. Kangetsu looked to the side, avoiding Aido's gaze. The blonde gently grabbed the other's chin, moving it back to it's prvious position. Aido's own oceanic eyes stared deep into Kangetsu's own sapphire ones. Aido always thought it was cool that they both had the same color eyes.

"I'm not in the mood," Kangetsu said. "I'm sorry."

"Not in the mood?" Aido asked. "You wearing such a sexy outfit for me and your not in the mood?"

"I'm just...not feeling well," Kangetsu said. "I've been having trouble keeping my food in, I guess."

Aido looked around the room, spottiong a bucket near the bed. Now he was very curious; it was obvious that Kangetsu wasn't lying. If the pureblood was feeling ill, then Aido would have to call a doctor for him. Aido lowered himself to Kangetsu's ear.

"What's wrong?" the noble asked, sucking on the pulse of Kangetsu's neck. Kangetsu moaned, but covered his mouth to quiet himself. "You can tell me anything. I told you, know matter what happens, I'll keep falling for you...over and over again."

Kangetsu nodded. "I know..."

"By the way," Aido began. "Why did you have a pot of hot water in here? Haha, were you bathing or something?"

Kangetsu shrugged, obviously avoiding the question.

Aido bent down and wrapped his lips around one of Kangetsu's nipples, biting the nub, being careful not to use his fang. He carrassed that wonderful, caramel body, relishing every feature. His creamy fingers felt around those generous hips, squeezing the sides of the pureblood's thighs. Kangetsu moaned even louder, but once again, covered his mouth to stifle the scream. Aido looked at him.

"Since when are you ashamed to be loud?" he asked, running his lips over Kangetsu's left hip. "You can be as loud as you want back here. C'mon, we'll scream together...all night. Mmmmm, your nipples are so hard right now."

Kangetsu shook his head, losing concentration due to Aido's love. The blonde was so seductive, no wonder he was so popular with those day class girls when he was in the Cross Acadeny. "I can't...I need to...tell you...something."

Aido continued down to Kangetsu's knee, and then the shin, massaging every lean muscle. "Then hurry and tell me. The faster you do, the faster we can take these clothes off. Then we can have a nice dinner in the garden; we'll feed eachother. I'll give you a nice, hot bath, and I'll even give you dessert while in the water. Then, when that done, we can sit on the roof and-"

"My mother's coming here to meet you."

Aido jumped from the bed, slamming the back of his head against the wall in the process. He fell on his knees; it was like he was having a heart attack. Kangetsu had to have played a joke. Kangetsu had a mother? Well, everyone had a mother, but he never knew Kangetsu had a mom, since he only met his father, Kuranai Mikazuki. However, Rido had killed the pureblood's father so Aido thought that his lover had no more guardians to look after him, except for the Mikazuki butler.

"Are you serious?" Aido asked, pacing around the room. "You can't be serious. I mean, if you were serious, then you'd be looking very serious...are you serious?"

Kangetsu stared at Aido, nodding his head. Still, this could probably explain why Kangetsu current mood. Was his mother really _that_ scary?

"Oh my god," Aido said. " This is serious. What if she doesn't like me? Will she kill me if I don't live up to the Madam's expectations? Now that I think about it, what's her name?"

"Her name is...Maou Mikazuki," Kangetsu admitted.

Aido turned blue. "Did you say _Maou Mikazuki? __**The **_Maou Mikazuki. The same Maou Mikazuki who slaughtered thousands of humans and vampires during the ancient wars? The same woman who challenged and killed more than a dozen purebloods from a number of clans? Are you trying to tell me that you are the son of _**Maou the Demon Queen?!**_"

"Yes," Kangetsu replied. "She's the woman who gave birth to me and taught me the ways of the sword. It's because of my mother that I'm a master at controlling the forces of snow and ice, as well as the winds. Maou showed me the tactics of war, the true ways of humans and vampires, the ancient history of purebloods, and the darkest secrets of almost every powerful clan. If the council had known how much information I knew, they would've imprisoned me the same way they did Shizuka Hio, as if I were a rare beast in a cage."

Aido began to get even more tense. Maou Mikazuki was so powerful and infamous, yet Aido had only heard stories about the woman. He would never had imagined she would still be alive; she must've been very old. Well, pureblood's never actually looked old. Kangetsu's mother was most likely a very beautiful woman, even if she was probably the oldest pureblood in this current day and age. Now it made sense to Aido; Maou was probably in a deep sleep during the time Kangetsu's father was killed by Rido. Purebloods often put themselves in deep slumbers to pass the time (since some got bored with immortality). If she had been awake when Rido had attacked the mansion and raped Kangetsu, then their was no doubt in his mind that she would've split Rido in two.

"H-How o-old is the M-Madam?" Aido asked.

"You're better off not knowing," Kangetsu replied.

"I-It's okay, just t-tell me."

Kangetsu sighed. "She's 6,853 years old. Her birthday was yesterday, and she said the greatest gift would be to meet my lover. I already spoke with Kaname about this, and he's actually looking forward to meeting her; he actually called your father as well. He thinks it would be a great learning experience for Yuuki if she were to meet the oldest pureblood."

"She's that old?" Aido gawked. "I've never heard of purebloods living that long, most of them usually commit suicide before reaching 4,000. Wait...my father is coming as well!? Ugh, this will be stressful..."

Kangetsu lied down on the bed, pulling Aido with him. He embraced the blonde's chest, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. Aido was worried, but having Kangetsu touch him like this was making everything better already. Aido shivered when the pureblood's thigh spread over his lap in a very sexy position. If Kangetsu kept this up, Aido was going to lose control of himself and take Kangetsu right then and there.

"By the way, there are a few things you should know about her," Kangetsu said, kissing Aido's cheek. "She doesn't like empty flattery, and she hates indecisive people. Don't call or her refer to her as 'Ma'am', because it makes her feel old, and don't look at her chest."

"Don't look at her chest?"

"You'll find out what I mean," Kangetsu sighed. "She loves young men, so she might flirt with you, so just play along. She's very picky, stubborn, and lazy, but at the same time, she's cold, observant, and ruthless. Her smile might seem friendly, but it's just something she uses to trick people. She's pure evil. I love her, but we butt heads sometimes, but overall, we have a decent relationship."

Aido sighed. "When will she be coming?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Kangetsu replied, watching Aido turn blue. "So dress to impress! Haha!"


	9. A Family Affair?

Okay! Here's the next chapter!

A Family Affair?

Kangetsu had been so surprised at how sunny it the afternoon was. He usually didn't wake up until sunset, but he and Aido had gone to bed early that night. He actually didn't mind the sun all too often, since he had a dark skin tone, but the sight of it still made him a bit uncomfortable. Aido was still sleeping, and he was probably going to stay that way for a while, at least until sunset. Lord Aido would be arriving at the Kuran Manor at around an hour before midnight, as would Kangetsu's mother. The four of them would be sitting in the Dining area for their meeting. All Kangetsu wanted was for the meeting to go by smoothly, especially since Kaname and Yuuki would be present as well. The silver-haired pureblood was happy to see that the servants he hired for the dinner were already getting things ready. They all rustled about, cooking this and cleaning that; it made the pureblood happy to see how nice everything would look by nightfall.

The young Mikazuki prince was already dressed; he wore black tank-top with a lightning insignia and a pair of blue jeans to go with his white sneakers. His knee'length, silver hair was tied back in a pont tail. He really wasn't in the mood to wear a kimono today. It wasn't normal for a pureblood to dress in such casual clothing, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he could dress however he wanted. A chart was in his hands as he surveyed the manor, checking off the things the servants had accomplished. Kaname was at a meeting, but he would be home soon, so Kangetsu wanted to surprise the pureblood King. The other vampires were still in their rooms, doing whatever it was they did. Kangetsu still hadn't gotten the chance to have a conversation with any of them yet, but he wasn't rushing.

_Everything is looking well so far, _Kangetsu thought, sitting down in the living room for a cup of tea.

"Kangetsu-san, I see everything is going well."

Kangetsu glanced at the door, watching as Yuuki walked in gracefully. Kangetsu had to admit, the pureblood princess was very pretty. She wasn't dressed in a night-gown; she sported a small white dress and pin-tipped, sandaled heels. Her long brown hair swayed freely; it amazed him how much she looked like her mother. The girl sat down in the seat across from him.

Kangetsu took a sip of his tea. "As well as it can get. I can't really ask for anything more...well, I guess I could."

Yuuki smiled. "I'm glad you're staying with us, it's nice to have more visitors in the mansion."

"Tsk," Kangetsu set down his tea-cup. "I forgot that you can't go outside to often. Soooo...have you and Kaname...you know."

Kangetsu made a small hole with his fingers using his left hand, and with his right hand, he poked his finger through the hole. Yuuki turned red at such a perverted way of asking a question; she looked out the window to avoid Kangetsu's curious stare.

"N-No," she answered. "Not yet..."

"Are you eager?"

Yuuki blushed even deeper.

"It's only natural," Kangetsu said. "I think Kaname is pretty sexy, and he probably has a big penis. If he's anything like Hanabusa in bed, then you have something to look forward to. Hanabusa makes the cutest faces when he comes. You know, he has this thing he does when you suck-"

Yuuki cleared her throat rather loudly, looking at the floor.

"Don't be so shy," Kangetsu said. "I've had sex with Aido twice already, in fact, I'd go upstairs and do it again he wasn't such a log when he's asleep. Look, when the times comes, just let Kaname do all the work, ok?"

Yuuki couldn't believe she was hearing this. A part of her wanted to leave, but the other side was also really curious. Kangetsu was very experienced when it came to matters like this. Talking to him would be a great lesson, but she would definitely keep this from Kaname. Kangetsu took another sip of his cup, ignoring Yuuki's baffled state of mind. He had no shame when it came to his sex life.

"What are you talking about, Kangetsu?" came Aido's sleepy voice.

Aido walked into living area with them, wiping his sleepy eyes. He was still in his light blue pajamas and bed slippers; it was clear that he just woke up. Kangetsu ran to his lover and jumped in his arms, nearly knocking the blonde over. Aido yelped, catching Kangetsu and regaining his balance; he gave the pureblood a glare as he held him.

"Are you crazy!?" Aido exclaimed. "We would've fallen!"

"I knew you would catch me," Kangestu soothed, running his hand through Aido's bed-head. "Did you sleep well?"

Aido yawned. "How can anyone sleep with all the noise these people are making? How many servants did you call?"

"Well," Kangetsu said. "I just want everything to be perfect for you, and you alone."

Kangetsu tenderly kissed Aido, slipping his tongue into the noble's mouth. Aido pulled Kangetsu in closer, sucking on that velvet tongue, which tasted of sweet, green tea. Kangetsu smirked into the kiss, allowing Aido to explore the cavens of his mouth. The blonde's tongue pressed hard against his own, playing with it softly. Yuuki stared in awe, realizing how hot they were as a couple; she closed her legs together, trying to control the sensation she was getting in her core. Kangetsu pulled back, leaving a small trail of saliva. He leaned his forehead against Aido's, cooling the blondes pink lips with the sweet aroma of his breath.

"You're turning me on," Kangetsu sighed, playing with Aido's hair. "Oh! We should have sex in my mom's limousine!"

Aido's jaw dropped. "Are you trying to get me killed? What would your mother do if she saw us!?"

Kangetsu pondered the thought. "She'd probably join us..."

"EH!?" Aido set Kangetsu back to his feet.

"Fine," said the pureblood. "We'll have sex in your dad's limo instead. I always wanted to do it in a car, like they do in the movies."

Aido sighed in defeat. "Maybe...if we get the chance to, but I think we'll be too busy. Why not just do it now in your room like we did before?"

"Can Yuuki-san join us?" Kangetsu asked.

Aido turned blue; he had forgotten the Yuuki was still in the room. The pureblood princess was having a nosebleed. She quickly grabbed a tissue, using it to wipe the blood. To be honest, Yuuki loved yaoi couples. Her friend Yori would always let her read them while she was attending Cross academy. Aido walked over to Yuuki, handing her another tissue. Kangetsu smiled with pride, knowing he must've really turned the girl on after kissing Aido the way he did.

"Yuuki Cross does not want to take part in your crazy fantasies," Aido sighed.

"But she's so cute," Kangetsu complained. "Ahhh! Maybe Kaname can join in too! We could have a foursome! Besides, don't you think it be amazing to have sex with three purebloods at once? You'd probably benefit from it the most. I bet you even already thought about that scenario."

"Have not," Aido shot back. "Stop saying things like that when you know I love only you."

"Well, it's not you've tried oral yet," Kangetsu complained. "How come I'm the one always getting on my knees to give you a blow job."

"We've only had sex twice!" Aido said, helping Yuuki, who's nosebleed was getting worse now. "I'll take care of you the next time we do it. Now, stop talking like that. I'm going to get ready for tonight, you and Yuuki should do the same."

"Fine!" Kangetsu ran over to Yuuki, latching on to the girl's arm. "I'll take a bath with Yuuki-chan, then!"

* * *

The night was still young, but not to early for the rest of the vampires. The mansion was as clean as could be, thanks to Kangetsu's arrangements. Kaname had arrived a few hours earlier, greeted with a cleansed home and the delicious aroma of expensive dishes. The meeting was going to be held in the dining hall, where dinner would be as well. Six chairs surrounded the long table. The only ones who would be participating in the dinner would be Kaname, Kangetsu, Yuuki, Kangetsu's mother, Lord Aido, and Hanabusa. The table was candle lit, giving the room a dim glow. In the main hall stood the other vampires, who were there to greet Lord Aido and Maou. Kaname and Yuuki were upstairs, but Aido and Kangetsu were down with the others. Kangetsu was taking the time to chat with come of the others. He liked Akatsuki and Takuma very much, and enjoyed speaking with Ruka. However, when he was able to meet Senri and Rima, he couldn't contain himself.

"Oh my God!" Kangetsu yelled, eyeing Rima and Senri. Kangetsu, who was usually fond of kimonos, was actually wearing a black suit, with a coat jacket that had two, long coat-tail that hng to his ankles. His hair was in a tight braid, and a loose bang hung between his eyes. "Your Senri Shiki and Rima Touya! I'm such a big fan of your work! Ahhh! You're both so beautiful!"

"Thank you very much, Kangetsu-sama," Rima smirked.

Kangetsu blushed deeply grabbing both sides of his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was actually standing in front of his two favorite models, especially Shiki. Ever since Senri had gone into modeling, Kangetsu has gotten every catalog and magazine. He even had posters he kept of the brunette, but of course he kept them out of Aido's sight, if the blonde got jealous. Senri face flushed when he noticed how the pureblood was staring at him, but hid it well.

"Senri Shiki," Kangetsu grabbed one of Senri's hands. "You're my idol! I have every magazine and poster, not to mention that I've been to all your runways! This is a dream come true!"

Senri's heart skipped a beat; his usual bored expression changing slightly. He hadn't expected the pureblood to be such a huge fan of his work; it mad him want to smile. The fact that the pureblood made Senri feel this way only made the young model want to have him even more.

"You're too kind," Senri bowed. "You are very beautiful yourself, Kangetsu-sama. You should think about joining the kimono catalog for our company."

"You slay me!" Kangetsu slapped Shiki's shoulder in giddy laughter. The blow was a bit harder than intended since the action made Senri flinch in pain. Grabbing his face in embarrassment, Kangetsu blushed slightly. "To be given such a compliment by the great model, Senri-dono, is an honor. You really think I could model in your kimono catalog?"

Senri nodded, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Yes, kimonos suit you quite well."

Kangetsu slapped Shiki's shoulder again in embarrassment, this time twice as hard as last time. "I could die a happy man right now! I wish I had worn a kimono tonight instead of this stupid suit, but Hanabusa insisted on it!"

Aido, who was watching the scene, walked over to Kangetsu.

"Okay, Kangetsu," Aido said. "That's enough. I think he gets the picture."

Kangetsu glared at the blonde, upset that the noble would ruin his conversation like that. "C'mon, Hanabusa! Who know's when I'll be able to see them again, Can't you at least let me relish the moment."

Aido was about to reply, but the door to the mansion opened. Two servants pushed the doors farther apart, allowing Lord Aido himself to enter the hall. The man, who looked only to be in his late twenties or early thirties, was definitely a man of stature. His blonde hair was similar to his son's, but his eyes had a grey color to them instead of blue. He wore a traditional black suit of the highest quality, a long coat draped over his shoulders. His cold eyes glanced around the room, a smirk appearing across his lips when he saw the other vampires give him a slight bow, with the exception of Kangetsu, who kindly smiled at the man.

Lord Aido quickly gave Kangetsu a slight bow. "It's a pleasure, Kangetsu-sama."

Kangetsu smiled and gave the Lord Aido a bow. Lord Aido, who was surprised at this action, nearly dropped his jaw. "The pleasure is all mine, Aido-dono."

Aido walked over to his father, greeting him as well. "Good evening, father."

Lord Aido nodded at his son, accepting the greeting. It wasn't long before Yuuki and Kaname came down stairs as well. Yuuki was wearing a white and red gown, and her brown locks were curled. Kaname himself was wrapped in a silk dress shirt and dark trousers; he held Yuuki's hands as they gracefully walked down the staircase. After greetings were exchanged, everyone started to prepare themselves for the guest of honor.

"What is the Madam like?" Takuma asked curiously. "I've only heard rumors..."

"I heard she was recognized as one of the most powerful purebloods in her time," Senri replied.

"I heard she was a goddess of war," Akatsuki added.

Ruka nooded. "The stories say she once killed off an entire clan of purebloods herself, and even has the power to control the weather as she fits."

Kangetsu walked over to the door. "You're all correct, but maybe you should ask her yourselves...she's already here."

Everyone stared at the door, waiting for it to be opened by the servants, but nothing happened. All they heard was the wind blowing from outside, rustling the trees. Long moments of silence went by before another words was spoken. Kaname smiled, realizing what had just happened, and Yuuki straightened her posture, also getting the same feeling. Kangetsu let out a heavy sigh, running his hands through his hair. The other vampires didn't understand what the three purebloods were doing.

"What's wrong," Aido asked, looking at Kangetsu.

"Tsk," Kangestu frowned. "Just look behind you and you'll realize."

All the nobles turned around, spotting a figure on the staircase. The stranger steadily walked down the stairs, taking one at a time. Her steps were that of a ghost; it was almost like she was gliding down instead of actually walking. The woman's gown was black, and glittered with precious stones, also having a long slit that went up the left side. Long, silver-white hair, glimmered like the moon, cascaded around her the lower regions of the gown, almost touching the floor. Her copper-like skin was beautiful, and she had eyes the color of mid-night blue. Each glance held a sort of mystical power that the nobles couldn't quite comprehend, but that other purebloods understood it all too well. As she made her way past the mirror, Aido realized she didn't even have a reflection! Was she a demon? Even Kangetsu and Kaname had reflections, but this woman didn't. The plants died slowly when in her presence, and the air became stiff. Still, the one thing Aido couldn't believe was the size of this woman's bust; her breasts looked liked they were about to pop from her gown. She had to have been a triple D-cup.

She landed softly, her heels clicking the ground. This woman looked so young, in fact, she could've been Kangetsu's older sister in a way. Could someone as glamorous as her really be over 6,000 years old? Her eyes looked through small crowd, and stopped on when they saw Aido. The blonde shivered when he met her glance, looking down at the ground. She had been at least twenty feet away, but when he glanced back up, she was right in front of him. She was even taller than Aido, at least an inch or two; his eyes now staring at her ridiculous bust.

_Whatever you do, don't look at her chest._

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Aido's neck.

_She's going to kill me! _Aido thought, panic striking his mind. _Í was staring too hard! _

In the next second, his face was crammed right into her cleavage; she hugged the blonde tightly against her chest, a smile gracing her lips. Everyone stood frozen, shocked that a pureblood would do something so indecent, Aido squirmed around, unable to breathe, but the woman kept him close in the embrace. Kangetsu sighed, turning around in embarrassment. That was when everyone realized that this woman was indeed Maou the Demon Queen.

"You must be Hanabusa!" The woman squealed, embracing Aido even more tightly. Her voice was light, yet elegant; she kind of sounded like a womanly version of her son. "I've been dying to meet you ever since I heard the news! My God, you're so handsome! Hahahahaha, it's a good thing my little boy got to you before I did."

With a bit of effort, Aido pried himself from her breasts, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet-"

Maou patted the blonde on the head, before shoving his face back into her cleavage. "Please, that won't do! Call me Maou, or even Aunty if you'd like, hell, maybe one day you'll call me 'Mom'! There's no need to be so formal!"

Lord Aido approached Maou with caution, wondering if this was really the woman he had heard so many stories about. Had she really killed so many purebloods, humans, and vampires in the ancient wars?

"Madam," Lord Aido bowed. "This is truly an honor..."

Maou eyes gleamed. "Aido-dono! The last time I saw you, you were in diapers! You've grown up to be such a handsome man! Oh my, and Hanabusa looks just like you!"

Maou glanced at Kaname, who smiled in return. "Kaname Kuran, you are indeed a handsome gentleman! And this must be our princess, Yuuki. Oh my, what a lovely girl."

Yuuki blushed. "Thank you, Lady Maou."

"Now," Maou pouted. "Where's my baby boy!?"

"Hello mother," Kangetsu announced, walking up to her. He scratched his head, but didn't get the chance to do anything else before she embraced her son. Kangetsu knew that she was informed on everything that had happened during her hibernation, including the rape. Still, this was not the time to bring up such a sad past.

"I'm so happy to see you, dear," Maou said. "Haha, you're looking more like me every day! No wonder young Hanabusa fell head over heels for you. Why aren't you wearing a kimono? You know you look absolutely adorable in them! I was looking forward to it!"

Kangetsu pointed at Aido. "He made me wear a suit as a way of honoring your presence."

_Thanks for throwing me under the freaking bus, Kangetsu! _Aido's jaw dropped. Was Kangetsu trying to make his mother hatne him?

Maou looked at Aido, and then back to Kangetsu, pinching both of her son's cheeks. "What a wonderful idea! It's about time you started honoring my presence, you silly boy. You should listen to Hanabusa more often. You look so dapper in this suit!"

"Mother!" Kangetsu complained. "Please try to contain yourself."

"Oh I will," she said, she stepped back, looking at both Kangetsu and Aido, who happened to be standing next to each other. She let out a heavy sigh. "I remember the days when I was in love. Ahh, those were some great times, but I was young. Kangetsu, you'd better take care of this sweet boy, or else I'll steal him from you."

Aido blushed. "Well...I-I...ummmmm-"

"Tsk," Kangetsu folded his arms. "As if I'd let some old lady take him."

"So," Maou said, ignoring her son's remark for the time being. "Tell me all the naughty things you guys have done, I'm dying to hear the juicy bits! You can tell me over dinner!"

Aido turned blue, and Kangetsu chuckled cheerily.

If I can get a few motivational reviews, than the next chap will be up before you know it. LOL


	10. The Hands of Fate and Love

I know its been a while, but I'm back! Please review and give feedback. I'll need the inspiration lol.

The Cruelty of Fate and an Unconquerable Love

"So then Dracula pulled the tampon out of his teacup and said 'Why, Frankenstein, I do drink blood!" Maou roared in laughter, embracing her own stomach.

On the other side of the table, Kangetsu had to wipe tears away from his eyes because he was laughing so hard. It was starting to become easier to believe that these two pure-bloods were mother and son. Maou had started the evening off by telling some rather raunchy jokes, and Kangetsu, thinking that he was funnier, also decided to tell some jokes of his own. Both vampires looked as though they were having the time of their lives.

That couldn't be said for everyone else.

The rest of the group looked extremely uncomfortable. Kaname had his face in his palm, shocked at the fact that pure-bloods of such high status could act such a way during a formal dinner. Lord Aido was at a loss for words, and had barely opened his mouth during the display of humor. Yuki simply sat there smiling, laughing at some jokes but cringing at others, and Hanabusa was just in a total state of confusion. Were all members of the Mikazuki Clan so...weird?

"Oh my god," Kangetsu laughed. "That was a good one! I have one, too!"

"What!?" Maou yelled. "You're still trying to beat me? Give it up, boy! I'm the queen of dirty jokes!"

"Hah! As if I'd lose to some cougar," Kangetsu countered. "Now...what do women and tornados have in common?"

"Hmmm...what?"

Kangetsu smiled. "They moan like hell when they come and take the house when they leave!"

Maou burst out laughing. "I'm going to use that one! I must say, you are a formidable opponent, my son, but I'm not finished yet! What did the one sagging tit and to the other sagging-"

Aido stood up, rattling the silverware and glasses. "K-Kangetsu! Maybe you should tell Maou-sama about that thing you did the other day!"

Maou and Kangetsu didn't notice, but a few sighs of relief escaped the mouths of Kaname and Lord Aido. If they had to listen to another vulgar joke, who knows what they would've done.

"What thing?" Kangetsu asked innocently.

Aido swallowed. Unfortunately he hadn't thought this far. He was such in a rush to stop the two of them that he acted before thinking things out. A small part of him was hoping Kangetsu would get the hint, but figured it would be a lost cause. The young pure-blood was very smart, but could be an airhead at the most inappropriate times...like this one.

"You know," Aido started tapping the table. "That _thing _you did."

Kangetsu's eyes widened, a tint of red coloring his caramel face. "Hanabusa...do you really want to discuss such a thing right now? I mean, it doesn't bother me, I just didn't know you liked it that much."

"What?" Aido asked, starting to feel alarmed. "I don't think..."

"I can't blame you though," Kangetsu continued. "That foot massage _was_ pretty sexy. Good thing I topped it off by riding your amazing co-"

Without thinking, Aido covered Kangetsu's mouth. Maou, who was sitting comfortably in her chair, leaned forward all of a sudden, amusement in her eyes. Now that Aido thought about it, he remembered her saying something about wanting to know all about his and Kangetsu's relationship. Great, all he was doing was making the situation worse for himself. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place, or heading from the frying pan and into the fire.

"That reminds me," Maou smiled. "I'm assuming you two have already rubbed shoulders. So how did that go?"

Lord Aido glared at Hanabusa. "Hanabusa, you bedded Kangetsu-sama without even-"

"Don't blame him, Aido-dono," Kangetsu interrupted politely. "I was being pushy. Aido wanted to wait until we were betrothed, but I was impatient."

Kaname looked at Aido. "Betrothed? You never mention you wanted a union with Kangetsu, Aido. This is a surprise."

"W-What?" Aido stammered. "I never said...we're just dating right now."

"Aido," Kangetsu's toned darkened. "Did you forget the promise? You told me we would get married."

"Of course I didn't forget!" Aido took a sip of wine. "What I meant to say was-"

"A wedding sounds beautiful!" Yuki clasped her hands together. "Can I help plan it?"

Kangetsu smiled at her. "Hell yeah!"

"Kangetsu," Maou folded her hands. "Hanabusa made that promise as a child. He may very well love you, but you can't force a marriage on him until he's ready."

Kangetsu's shoulders slumped slightly, and he lowered his head. Yeah, Aido made that promise as a child, but it still meant the world to him. That promise was the only thing that kept Kangetsu going all these years. The very thought of becoming Aido's spouse was pleasantly overwhelming. Doubt started to enter the pureblood's mind. Did he really have the right to tie Aido down all because of a silly childhood promise made in the spur of the moment?

A porcelain hand wrapped around Kangetsu's fingers and squeezed gently. Hanabusa smiled at him before placing a small kiss on his lover's cheek. Instantly, Kangetsu's mood brightened.

"I made that promise with every intention of marrying you," Aido reassured. "And I still plan on doing so, because I love you. Let's just take things slow and go with the flow."

Kangetsu nodded, fighting back tears. "Of course...can I still pick out a cake in the meantime?"

Aido chuckled. "Anything you want."

"I'm surprised you're still alive, young Hanabusa," Maou spoke up.

Everyone looked at the Demon Queen.

"What do you mean?" Aido asked warily.

"Well, I assume you are aware of what happens when my son reaches an aroused state?"

Lord Aido's eyebrows knitted together. "I don't understand."

"During times of sexual arousal, Kangetsu releases an 'Icy Breath' that freezes everything in the vicinity," Maou explained. "Only pure-bloods can withstand this ability...barely. Aido is an ice user, so that helps, but it wouldn't be enough to prevent him from freezing to death. So, I'm guessing you created a blood bond with him."

"Is there any chance my son could die?" Lord Aido asked.

"As long as their bond remains strong, he'll be fine despite some minor discomfort," Maou answered. "...but if that bond weakens, then who knows. Usually, only females of the Mikazuki Clan have this ability, but unfortunately Kangetsu was cursed with it as well, despite being a male. The only thing that can eliminate the ability is childbirth."

Kaname folded his arms. "And since Kangetsu is a male..."

"I can't give birth to children, so I'm cursed with this power forever," Kangetsu finished. "Fate is the cruelest element of all."

"So, Hanabusa Aido," Maou stood. "Do you still want to pursue this relationship, even if it could mean your untimely demise?"

Aido's jaw clenched slightly; even if it meant death, he would still stay by Kangetsu's side. Yeah, it sucked that the pure-blood would always have that horrible power, but so what? He knew that if they tried hard enough, they could find a way around it.

"I'll take on any obstacle as long as it means being with your son, Maou-sama."

Maou sat back down with a smile. "Then welcome to the family."


	11. Swords, Sickness and Doctors, Oh My!

Swords, Sickness and Doctors, Oh My!

Both men stood silently, observing each others stances. Moonlight reflected off their polished katana blades and the falling cherry blossoms split in two upon landing the the edge of swords. Tension drifted in the air, but is wasn't unpleasant. This feelings was mixed with different emotions; anxiety, curiosity, but more importantly, excitement. This ambiance could only be created by seasoned warriors, warriors who's blades have tasted the blood of many and claimed victory to dozens of battles.

Sweat dripped from Aido's forehead and into the ground; it was his first time witnessing something so raw and pure. He sat quietly in his seat, wondering who would win this spar. One of the challengers was his classmate, and the other, his lover.

Takuma and Kangetsu faced one another, their grips tightening around their swords. When it came to swordsmanship, both vampires were experts. Takuma Ichijo, the former vice president of the night class, had cut down many a vampire with his skills. Aido had never known anyone who was as good as the cheery blonde. Then their was Kangetsu. The very first day Aido had met the pureblood, the boy was wielding a sword expertly in the garden of his home. He couldn't describe Kangetsu's swordsmanship; it was like a dance, resembling falling snow.

When Takuma had come to the mansion to visit, Kangetsu challenged the noble to a friendly spar. Takuma was than happy to accept, which kind of scared Aido. Was Takuma so skilled that he could beat a pureblood in combat? Then again, many sword skills had nothing to do with one's vampire status. Aido didn't know, he knew very little about swords, and even less so about what it took to wield them.

Everyone had come to enjoy the show, and that included Kaname, Yuuki, Kain, Ruka, Senri, and Rima. No one spoke a word as the two fighters stared each other down. Aido only hoped that no harm would come to either of them.

Kangetsu's midnight blue kimono rippled in the wind, his black sash swaying behind him. Silently, he kicked off his wooden clogs, allowing his white tabi to touch the ground. His hair ornaments jingled as he shifted his weight.

With trained eyes, Takuma watched the pureblood's every move, loosening his own tie and relaxing his shoulders. The cufflinks his wore glimmered in the lunar light. He wanted to wear a kimono too, but alas, he hadn't thought to bring one with him. Unlike Kangetsu, who always wore them, he only had a few.

Kangetsu dashed forward, his feet tapping the ground in rapid beats. Reaching in his kimono sleeve, the young pureblood pulled out a kunai and masterfully flung it at his opponent. Though the action caught Takuma off guard, he deflected the small knife into the ground just in time to dodge a horizontal slash. The noble ducked for a second before coming up with an upwards swing that would have cut Kangetsu in two had the silver-haired warrior not sidestepped.

Before Kangetsu could initiate another attack, Takuma shoulder-butted him in the chest, forcing the pureblood back a few feet. A toothy grin appeared on Kangetsu's face, surprised that the noble had such great moves. His surprised was short lived, however once Takuma leapt towards him with a downward slash. The pureblood blocked it with his own blade, creating a spark that momentarily lit up the garden. They both stood in that position, pushing against each other for a few seconds. Simultaneously, they jumped away from one another and dashed back in, their blades ready to strike.

Flashes of light illuminated the surround blossom trees every time their katana's met. Takuma was swift and fierce, and Kangetsu was precise and powerful. It was hard to tell who had the advantage.

Kangetsu leapt backwards, landing atop one of the branches of a nearby tree. He reached into his sleeve and threw five more shurikens at Takuma. The noble dodged three and deflected that last two back at their owner. Pulling out one of his hair needles, Kangetsu blocked the returned blades, jumping down to meet Takuma with another swing of his blade. Once they clashed, the ground surrounding them cracked.

"You're a fine man, Takuma," Kangetsu smiled as their blades intersected. "...but I already have a man a hundred times finer!"

Aido blushed as everyone glanced at him.

"Thank you, Kangetsu-sama," Takuma returned the smile. "Shall we bring this spar to it's conclusion?"

"Whatever you say," Kangetsu replied. "If you think you can."

Takuma spun to his left, pushing Kangetsu's sword to the right and forcing it point first into the soil. The pureblood tried to reclaim his weapon, but the noble kicked into away. Glimmering as it spun through the night air, Kangetsu's katana stabbed into a tree, leaving him weaponless. With another swing Takuma aimed for Kangetsu's mid-section, hoping to officially end the battle.

Aido stood up from his seat. He didn't understand why Takuma was continuing the spar even though Kangetsu had lost his weapon. Was he trying to kill him?!

Leaping over the attack, Kangetsu wrapped his legs around Takuma's neck, squeezing his jugular. Shifting his weight back and to the right, the pureblood dragged the young Ichijo down to ground and continued to apply the choke with his legs. Takuma tried to re-grip his blade, but was stopped when the tip of a kunai was placed in front of his eye.

"Victory is yours," Takuma announced, dropping his sword. Kangetsu released his grip and help his sparring partner up. A small applause sounded from the rest of the vampires as the two made their way to them.

"That was a great display of skill," Kaname patted Takuma's shoulder. "It was an honor watching you two."

Senri bit off a piece of pocky. "He kicked your butt, Taku."

"I wouldn't say that," Kangetsu patted down his kimono. "I may have won the battle, but Taku-chan won the swordfight."

"You've really gotten better, Kan-chan!" Takuma smiled.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Aido stood in between the two vampires, separating them with his arms. "What's going on here? '_Taku-chan_'? '_Kan-chan_'? You two know each other?!"

Takuma re-sheathed his sword. "Kan-chan and I trained together when we were kids! I never thought I'd see him again, least of all in Kuran mansion."

"And I never knew you were Kaname's best friend," Kangetsu pouted. "You never mentioned it to me, Taku-chan!"

"Will you stop calling him, _Taku-chan_!" Aido yelled.

Ruka flung her hair back. "Someone's jealous."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Aido pulled Kangetsu over to him. "Kangetsu, we're leaving!"

"Relax, Hanabusa," Kain sighed. "You're causing a scene."

Maybe Aido was causing a scene, but he didn't care. He didn't like the fact that Takuma and Kangetsu were so chummy. Kangetsu was _his._ He was about to bite Kain's head off, but something caught his attention. Kangetsu was shaking.

"Kangetsu, are you alright?" Aido asked worriedly.

Instead of answering with words, Kangetsu fell to his knees and vomited. Aido and everyone else jumped back in shock. Kangetsu tried to stand, but vomited again, a large amount of blood and other fluids spilling from his mouth. Before he could collapse, Aido knelt down and caught him in his arms, holding the pureblood close.

"H-Hana," Kangetsu gently grabbed Aido's cheek. "I-I'm fine...don't...worry."

"Some one call a doctor!" Aido screamed, starting to become hysterical. "Kangetsu, hang on. You're going to be okay!"

Kangetsu's eyes slowy started to close, his body going limp as he blacked out.

If there was one person Kangetsu hadn't expected to see once his eyes became adjusted to the light, it would have been his mother. Maou sat on the bed next to her son, reading a magazine. From the looks of things, they were in a clinic, most likely one owned by vampires. Something tickled his neck, and he looked over to find Aido resting on his shoulder. A smile crept upon his face; it made him feel warm waking up to his Hanabusa sleeping next to him.

"He hasn't left your side," Maou placed the magazine on the bed. "He really is a wonderful man."

Kangetsu ran his fingers through Aido's golden hair. "I know."

Upon feeling his lover's touch, Aido opened his eyes. He looked into the pureblood's oceanic eyes and smiled, embracing the younger man. Kangetsu returned the hug, burying his head into the crook of Aido's neck. As though sensing his lover's need, Aido nodded his head, giving the other vampire permission. Yanking down the blonde's collar, Kangetsu plunged his pearly fangs into the ivory neck, taking the blood in gulps.

The feeling of having a pureblood feed him was utter bliss, and that bliss was magnified by the fact that both vampires were bonded. Just as Kangetsu was getting the last bit of his meal, the door to the room opened and the doctor stepped in. He was a tall man with shaggy red hair, and the lenses of his glassed reflected the fluorescent light.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're feeding, Kangetsu-sama," the doctor bowed. "My name is Dr. Yuugi. I've doctored many purebloods over my career. I was personally hired by your mother to examine you."

Kangetsu nodded, wiping his mouth. "I see. So what's wrong with me?"

"I understand that you and Aido-sama have been having sexual relations," Dr. Yuugi glanced at his clipboard. "Aido-sama, do you use protection?"

Aido's face reddened. "Of course not! We're vampires and we're both men, doctor!"

"So you ejaculate inside of Kangetsu-sama?"

"Yes!" Aido didn't understand why the man was asking these embarrassing questions. And didn't definitely didn't want to answer them in front of Maou. "Will you get to the point!?"

"Kangetsu-sama, what do you do after sex?"

"Sleep," Kangetsu smiled. "Or eat...or have more sex."

"So you don't shower directly afterwards and douche yourself?"

Kangetsu shook his head. "Nope."

Aido looked at the doctor incredulously. "You can't be serious! Why are you asking him these stupid questions!?"

"Hanabusa," Kangetsu grabbed the noble's hand. "Please, relax. He's just trying to understand our-"

"You're pregnant, Kangetsu-sama," Dr. Yuugi interrupted. "According to my data you've been pregnant for a little less than two weeks."

Aido and Kangetsu looked at eachother, and then back at the doctor.

Kangetsu chuckled. "Ok, ok. I have to admit, you almost had us there for second. Mom, did you put him up to this?"

"He's not joking dear," Maou bit her lower lip. "They told me this wouldn't happen."

"WHAT!?" Kangetsu grabbed his mother's shoulder. "What do you mean? You knew this could happen!? What's going on?"

Maou faced her son. "When you were born, we found out that there were partial, female organs present in your body, but they weren't developed. However, your male organs were fully developed. The doctors told us that the female organs you possessed were never going to mature, and that you would be a healthy boy. My son, if I had known there was any chance that this could happen...I would have told you. You must believe that."

"I can't believe this," Kangetsu looked defeated. "It's just my luck that I would have enough female organs in me to get like this. How can I even call myself a man."

"You are a man!" Maou yelled. "You just have some...added features. I didn't raise a little girl! I raised a capable young man! And like a man, you will deal with this problem like I know you can!"

"Give me a break, mom!" Kangetsu screamed. "Hanabusa! Why are you so fucking quiet!? Say something, damn it!"

Kangetsu turned to Aido...but the blonde had long since fainted and blacked out from shock.

Please Review! ^^


End file.
